Penciled In
by SweetSalt23
Summary: McGonagall has created a 'stress reliever' for the eighth years, something to take their minds off the finished war. Art class. Somehow, along the line, Harry and Draco become friends. Then much more. All because of a little thing called lead. WARNING MALE X MALE. Harry x Draco. Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None...yet

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry grumbled under his breath as he stared at his schedule, feeling his irritation surface as he glared at the words on the white sheet of parchment. He sighed when he realized he had to attend. The alternative would be McGonagall giving him another talk and he would rather face Voldemort again.

He glanced up when he reached the classroom and sighed, his brow furrowing slightly as annoyance boiled just beneath the surface. He strode forward and pushed open the door, walking in and feeling a small relief when he spotted Hermione and Ron sitting together on the opposite side of the room.

Harry quickly walked forward, about to join them when he realized that there were only two seats at each table and Ron and Hermione were sitting on both of them. Harry stopped and then glanced around, spotting an empty desk and hurrying to grab a stool.

He placed his bag on the ground and took another look at his schedule, trying to mentally engrave it on his mind so he could just throw the damn thing away. With a huff he stuffed the paper into his bag, not caring how wrinkled it would be when he pulled it out next.

He was just about to get up and go talk to his friends before class started when someone dropped into the seat beside him. He turned, opening his mouth to say hello when he realized who it was. He froze, not knowing what to do as he stared. "Malfoy."

Draco glanced over at him, his face expressionless. "Potter." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion as he turned back to look at the front of the room.

Harry frowned, confused and irritated at the blonde's casual dismissal. He opened his mouth and took a breath to speak when the teacher suddenly flounced into the room and bounded to the front of the class.

"Hello! My name is Pat Farrell. I will be your new art teacher." She said cheerfully, jumping right in, her colorful robes swishing about her as she turned to the board in front of the class and quickly drew a rose with her name in the middle. "The first thing we need to do is find out which art style fits you best. Whether it be pencil or pastels. Inks or charcoal." She said as she turned to the class and gave them a wide smile. "The people you are sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the semester. You are not allowed to switch and if there are complaints you will tell them to me."

Harry felt a fissure of panic as he glanced over at Malfoy and found that the blonde had the same look he did. He quickly looked back over at the teacher when he heard her speak, trying to catch up with what she was saying.

"I will now hand you all clean sheets of paper and different art pencils to see what fits you the most." Farrell explained, flicking her wand. "There is sets of two so you don't have to share."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at that, not wanting to struggle with the blonde over pencils.

"You can draw whatever you wish, but keep it appropriate and try to add some meaning to it. It wouldn't be art if you didn't." Farrell said as she twitched her wrist and sent paper and pens wigging their way to each table. "Once you get the supplies you may start."

Harry felt a sudden swell of nervousness surge up his throat, causing him to swallow thickly. He frowned, wondering where it was coming from as he grabbed a sketching pencil from the table and slid a clean sheet of paper toward him.

He pressed the tip of the pencil to the parchment, gnawing his bottom lip as he struggled to think of something to draw. He glanced over at Draco to see how he was doing and felt his eyes widen, staring at the blonde Slytherin as the young man worked in a fevered frenzy.

Draco was paying no mind to the class around him, dragging the ink pen across the page, reaching for a charcoal stick as he worked. He threw the pen onto the table and scrapped the coal over the edges and trees he had drawn, rubbing the marks with his middle finger to spread it evenly. He suddenly lurched across the table and grabbed a thin slice of red and blue chalk, rolling it over the charcoal and creating random slices of color.

Harry stared in amazement as the blonde worked, feeling his chest hitch at the beautiful image the Slytherin was creating. He scooted closer to get a better look, forgetting all about drawing his own picture.

Draco sighed when he was finished, his fingers covered in black charcoal and colorful ink. He saw Harry lean forward from his peripheral and he jolted, quickly grabbing his artwork and flipping it over so the Gryffindor wouldn't be able to get a better look at it.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped, feeling defensive as the Gryffindor stared at the back of the flipped over page.

"I was trying to see what you drew, before you turned it over." Harry said, reaching forward to grab the Slytherins picture when Malfoy grabbed his wrist and kept his hand away.

"No. You have your own drawing to do. You don't have to see mine in order to do that." Draco said snappishly, pushing the other boys hand away.

Harry huffed in annoyance and glared at the blonde before turning and grabbing a dark shading pencil, trying to keep the image of Draco's artwork out of his head. He bent over his own paper, at a lost when he heard footsteps beside him. He glanced up, stilling when he saw the teacher above him.

"No inspiration Mr. Potter?" Farrell asked, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of the Gryffindor.

Harry answered by shaking his head, silent as the teacher tsked at him.

"I see Mr. Malfoy is the same." She said, her hands on her hips as she eyed the two boys.

Harry frowned, confused as he glanced over and saw a piece of empty parchment in front of the blonde instead of the image he had drawn earlier and finished. He flicked his gaze up to meet the Slytherins, seeing the set jaw and hard eyes and deciding that saying nothing about the picture was better than having his tongue cut out of his mouth. He turned back over to the teacher, not saying a word until he absolutely had to.

Pat sighed, disappointed. "How about I give you a suggestion?" She said, continuing when the two boys nodded. "Try drawing the front of the class, as you see it." She said as she gestured to the general area in front of the two boys.

Harry and Draco nodded at her, both of them glancing to the front of the class before each of them started to work. As they drew the teacher left, seemingly satisfied that both of them would finish in time before the class ended.

Harry stole glances at the front of the room as he sketched, grabbing multiple shading pencils and colored pencils. He drew ragged lines and straight angles, filling in the space with thin slivers of dull greens and washed out blues.

He had no idea what he was doing, but he thought he was doing okay for having never picked up an actual art pencil and drawing with it. He leaned back when he was done, cocking his head to the side as he stared at it.

It did look like the front of the room, but misaligned and crooked. It gave it a sad feeling. Like when you stare at your own reflection and see nothing worthwhile, but you can't help but look in case something changes.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, moving the pencils away from his finished picture as he glanced over at Malfoy. He frowned when he saw what the blonde was drawing, trying not to lean forward and grab the Slytherins attention.

Draco bit his lip as he ran his thumb over the picture, smearing the chalk and charcoal he had left there. With one hand he reached over and grabbed a pen, hastily drawing croaked lines and thin swirls. Without missing a beat he grabbed the chalk, dragging it across the woman he had drawn and leaving behind thin lines of blue.

Harry narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, staring at the picture as the blonde worked in silence. The page was a rough drawing of the front of the class, all charcoal and dark lines with slices of color. It was unfocused, purposely done to highlight the woman that stood in front of the board and class, her head bowed and her body trialing off into thick curls of smoke.

The woman's hair was long and dark, with thin pieces of blue and gray intertwined with the smoke and smudges of black. Her hands were crossed in front of her, her skin deathly pale against the murky background of the classroom.

Harry felt his breathing hitch as he stared, his eyes drinking in the beautiful sweep of black lines and colored swirls. He glanced up to see Malfoy staring at him and he jumped, not taking his eyes away. He wondered how the blonde had learned how to draw like this, channeling his emotion onto paper without the slightest hint of ugly, spreading ink and coal across a blank canvas to create the inner workings of his own mind.

Harry opened his mouth to comment on the picture when he heard the sound of clapping coming from in front of him. He turned, reluctant to break eye contact with Malfoy, seeing Farrell standing near the board with her wand.

"I have been walking around and I can see that we have some amazing artist among us." She commented as she tapped the wand against her leg. "I can also see that most of you are finished with the assignment. Now that you have your drawing I want you to come up and stick it to the board with a charm. Don't put your name on it. Let others guess which one is yours. When you are done with that you are free to go."

The room immediately erupted with sound, students standing and chatting as they walked with their pictures, feet thumping against the ground, chairs clattering against tables and the rustle of paper faint in the clamor of noise.

Harry stood when Hermione and Ron passed by him and he glanced over at Malfoy, his eyes flicking down to the artwork that was still on the table. He turned when Hermione tugged at his arm and he followed, looking over his shoulder and seeing the Slytherins back as he spun around and left the class, taking his picture, and bag, with him.

* * *

"I don't know how to explain it Hermione." Harry sighed as he stretched across the couch, him and the other two Gryffindors the only ones in the eighth year common room. "It was beyond beautiful. It was like he pure his emotions into the picture."

"Mine on the other hand." Harry continued, watching as Ron ruffled through his bag. "Looked like a blind man tried to draw with his hands tied behind his back."

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head as she leaned against the couch, her legs spread out in front of her as she sat on the floor. "Yours wasn't that bad Harry." She huffed, rolling her eyes as she worked on her homework for potions. "As long as you aren't as terrible as Ron is you'll be fine. Apparently it was supposed to be a fish but somehow became a lopsided flower."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, turning to look over at his girlfriend as he paused in his ruffling. "It was not that bad!" He defended, pouting as he crossed his arms. "Yours wasn't that good either!"

"It was a building Ron!"

"Yeah! With squiggly lines!"

Harry laughed as the two argued, feeling better about his own picture. He let his head fall back and toned out the loud bickering, flipping back to the first image the blonde Slytherin had created. Even now it made his breath catch and heart rate increase.

It had been a forest of dull greens and blacks, with a dark ground and gray sky. The only other color had been of a piece of white rope hanging from one limb of a large tree, the rest of the forest a blur. Below the noose was a small child wearing a white dress with splatters of red, her small body contorting as she stood on her toes to try and grab the rope, whether to hang herself or take it down Harry didn't know.

He was ripped from thoughts when a piece of paper fluttered onto his lap and he looked up, seeing the two faces of his friends hovering above him. "What?" He asked unintelligently, uncrossing his arms as he grabbed the papers. He swung his legs off the couch, sitting up so the two of them could take the spots on either side of his body.

"Which one is better? Mine or Hermione's?" Ron asked, still pouting as Harry unfurled the parchment and almost choked on his spit as he struggled not the laugh.

He stared at Ron's picture, seeing that it was, in fact, a fish turned into a flower. He shuffled the pages and looked at Hermione's, seeing the clean lines of Hogsmead buildings and the random curls of flowers.

"Sorry Ron. I think Hermione beat you on this one." He said, grinning over at his friend as the boy threw his hands in the air and fell back onto the couch in a puddle of bones.

"No, she didn't." Ron muttered, ignoring Hermione's smirk and Harry's amused laughter.

They fell silent as they heard the portrait to the eighth year dorm swing open, emitting in a small group of Slytherins. Harry was surprised to see Draco trailing behind them, not joining in on their joking but instead lagging behind.

Harry frowned as he watched, confused when Draco fell further behind the group until he was left alone. The rest of the Slytherins went on ahead, heading to their private rooms that every eighth year had as they talked.

Harry startled when the blonde suddenly whirled around, locking eyes with the other boy as Draco stopped in the middle of the common room. The Gryffindor tensed not knowing what was going on when the Slytherin winced and turned, heading to his own room and not looking back.

Harry frowned after him, confused until he felt someone hit his leg to get his attention. He glanced over, seeing Ron pout at him. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"I said." Ron stressed the last word. "That me and Hermione are going to Hogsmead tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come with us?" He asked, looking over at Harry and waiting expectantly.

Harry nodded, hoping that hanging out with his friends outside of school will help take his mind of things. "Sure Ron. What time?" He asked as he watched the ginger stand and pull Hermione to her feet.

"An hour after class." Ron replied as he wrapped an arm around the other Gryffindor and started to walk to his private room. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he waved and turned the corner.

Harry stared after him, musing that that was the perfect line to end the day.

* * *

HEY GUYS! I AM DOING A NEW STORY BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! After this i will must likely do a spin off of Humanly Impossible. i'm still not sure. i have to get in the mood. and i also have set up an acoount at archiveofourown. i havent posted any stories yet but the name is the same. Sweet Salt 23. i hope to see you guys there!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: Some humor...i guess?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

Chapter 2

"Since you have drawn, or started to draw, I decided it was time to give them life! Personalities!" Farrell announced as she clasped her hands in front of her and bounced like a child. "Giving things a name is the most important part! It has to fit the artwork and also give you a hint to what the artist wanted to portray to you! I am going to give you random pictures and I want you and your partner to work together and figure out what to call them." She said as she grabbed her wand from her pocket. "I have the original names with me! Now, you may start!"

Harry frowned and glanced over at Malfoy, wondering if today was going to be the day they finally killed each other. He jumped when pictures and paper slid in front of him, causing a smirk to rise on the blondes face.

Harry grumbled and grabbed the bundle of pages, flipping through them. "She said this was art, right? Because this isn't what I see here." Harry muttered, throwing the papers onto the table. He turned when he heard a faint chuckle and realized it came from the Slytherin beside him, shocking him.

"You obviously don't know what art is." Draco said, his voice absent of malice or superiority. "A famous painter can flick his brush into an empty canvas and call it art. People do it all the time." He said with a shrug as he grabbed the papers and flipped through them himself.

Harry stared at the blonde, wondering what happened to the real Malfoy. "Who are you and what happened to the real Malfoy?" Harry asked, surprised he had asked.

Draco looked at him strangely and surprised the Gryffindor by cocking his head and laughing softly, the sound like smoky air filling a dark room. "I am the real Malfoy." He said with an eye roll, shocking Harry farther.

"Are you sure? The real Malfoy wouldn't be sitting here with me having a conversation with slight humor and civil mannerism." Harry replied, staring at the blonde.

"I'm shocked Potter. I didn't know you knew so many words. Much less ones on that caliber." Draco said casually as he shuffled the papers and placed them in the middle of the table. "Now. Back to the assignment. You tell me the name you think the painting is and I'll say mine. If they are completely different we start over. Fair?"

Harry nodded, leaning forward to get a look at the first picture. The only thing he could see was a bunch of red splatters and black lines. He said what immediately came to mind, staring at the picture as he spoke. "Blood."

Draco stared at him, expressionless. "Really Potter? That's what you come up with? That is so original it makes me want to puke." He said, his smile showing he was joking but only partly.

"Really? Then what does it remind you of?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and waiting.

Draco paused as he looked back at the picture, frowning slightly. "….blood." He answered finally, sniffing disdainfully at the image.

"Exactly." Harry said with a smug smile, grabbing the pictures and turning it to the next one.

The picture that showed was random lines of different colors, varying from bright oranges to dull purples. "Striped sweater." Harry said after a moment, glancing up at Malfoy and seeing that the boy was grinning in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing." Draco answered, leaning on the table. "You just see things so simply. Not many people do that." He explained as he grabbed the picture and turned it sideways. "I actually think it looks like one of those sacs that are filled with stale oxygen you give people on their birthdays."

Harry raised an eyebrow, feeling a jolt of amusement at the blonde's description. "Do you mean a balloons?" He asked, feeling his eyes widen slightly when Draco beamed and pointed.

"Yes! Those!" He exclaimed, setting the paper down now that he had said what it looked like.

"How do you know what balloons are? They are a muggle tradition." Harry inquired, grabbing the next picture but not really looking at it as he waited for the Slytherin to reply.

"Pansy decided to get a couple for me on my birthday, as a joke of course. But secretly I was in love with them. So many shades of one color. And you can pop them!" Draco explained, pursing his lips. "Even though the first time they popped I almost pissed myself. Later I did it for fun."

Harry stared at the Slytherin, dumbfounded. "Really?" He said, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

Draco nodded, his face serious. "You should buy some Potter. They are great fun." He stated before he turned to the picture and snorted. He picked it up and showed it to Harry, one eyebrow raised in question. "What does this remind you of?"

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on the picture, choking on his laughter as he realized what the blonde was implying. "Really Malfoy? Now who is original?" Harry said, still chuckling as he grabbed the artwork from the blonde's hands.

"If it looks like an arsehole, it is an arsehole." Draco declared, his mouth tilted in a smile as Harry placed the picture back down onto the table.

"I'll give you that." Harry said as he grabbed the next one. It was a powder blue with faint lines of white, greys tinting the edges. He parted his lips to speak when Malfoy held up his hand, stalling him.

"If you say something along the lines of 'sky' don't even bother opening your mouth." Draco said, chuckling when Harry pouted and snapped his jaw shut. "Really? You are hopeless." Malfoy huffed in amusement as he grabbed the last piece of paper, sliding it closer as Harry craned his neck to see.

Harry felt sadness well up the moment he laid eyes on the image, swallowing dryly as he glanced up at Malfoy and saw the same look he had reflecting off the blondes face. "Agony."

Draco nodded wordlessly, reaching up and turning the picture over. "Agony." He agreed softly, glancing up at Harry. They fell into silence, both of them staring at the back of the paper before they heard the teacher clapping to get their attention.

Harry and Draco both turned, ignoring the paper between them as Farrell.

"Now that you have all finished giving names to the artwork in front of you, let's see who is the closest!" Pat Farrell said as she walked to her desk and grabbed the papers she had given the class from a drawer in the table. She began to hold each one up, asking for the names.

Everyone said things similar to what Harry and Draco had said, even the arsehole. Which Farrell scolded the class about because 'art work is not a joke people!'. The last one she held up was an image of dead bodies among charred skies and burned light.

Most people went silent, the teacher asking what it reminded them of. Harry was startled to realize that Draco was raising his hand to answer, his face blank as he answered. "Pain." He said simply, letting his hand fall as Farrell nodded.

"You are correct!" She announced as she placed the page down and grabbed chalk to write on the board. "Now. Let's learn about famous artist and their art style…."

Harry tuned her out as he stared at Draco, running his eyes over the pale skin and blonde hair. He wondered when the other boy had become so attractive. He shook that thought right out of his head when he had it, turning around to pretend he was paying attention and not allowing his thoughts to portray on his face.

* * *

"She said it was good! You were there Hermione!" Ron said loudly, grabbing the Gryffindors hand and holding it. Hermione rolled her eyes, looking over at Harry as they walked down to Hogsmead.

"It looked like a bird that was hit with a wart hex." Hermione clarified, chuckling when Ron sputtered in affront. "Don't worry Ron. You'll get better." She soothed, patting Ron's head and outright laughing when the ginger ducked from her reach.

Harry smiled at his friend's antics and rubbed his hands together to ward off the cold. It was still cold enough to warrant gloves and scarfs, but thankfully the weather was warming as it approached early spring.

Harry glanced over when he heard laughter and he realized it was a group of first year Ravenclaws. It warmed his heart to see such carefree faces, even as it saddened him. He knew he would never feel that free again, as long as he had nightmares of Dark Lords and empty chairs were friends and family were supposed to be sitting.

He was wrenched from his thoughts when Hermione tapped his shoulder and he turned, startled to realize that they were already in front of Honeydukes. He followed his friends inside and looked around, not really wanting to buy anything.

He glanced over the displays lazily, waiting for Ron and Hermione to buy what they came for, which included chocolate frogs and other teeth destroying candy. A new display caught his attention and he walked over, reading the description of the new candy and grinning when he realized what it was.

With a chuckle he grabbed a box and walked over to the counter, paying for it and stuffing it in his pocket as he walked out the door and to Hermione and Ron who were waiting outside.

"What did you buy mate? You look overly pleased with yourself." Ron commented as they continued on their way and to Hogshead.

"Nothing. Just something new that I wanted to try." Harry evaded, turning the corner and seeing the sign of Hogshead waving sluggishly in the puff of the cold breeze that blew through. They hurried over, entering and grabbing a table before ordering glasses of Butter Beer.

"How are you liking class?" Hermione asked as they got their drinks, Ron immediately sucking his done and belching loudly. Harry wasn't even fazed by it, sipping his as he formulated an answer.

"I don't really know. We have only drawn one picture. The rest is just the background." He replied as he set his glass down and crossed his arms as he leaned back into his seat. "I did enjoy that though. Even though I have no idea what I'm doing." He admitted, grinning when Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I can see you're enjoying Malfoy too." Ron replied, his tone casual even though his eyes were sharp. It startled Harry, usually Ron couldn't see past his own nose.

"He isn't all that bad, if you get past the prickly exterior and snarky attitude." Harry confessed, staring at the perspiration that beaded off the glass. "He's different. More relaxed and…friendly I guess. He even has a sense of humor." He said with a grin, chuckling quietly when he felt the box he had bought shift in his pocket. He couldn't wait to give it to the blonde.

"Speaking of, here he is." Ron said, nodding to behind Harry. Without thinking Harry turned, staring at the Slytherins back as the boy sat at a table near the windows.

The Gryffindor frowned, wondering what he was doing when he realized that the blonde had brought a book and a pack of pencils. He watched as the Slytherin opened the cover to reveal blank pages, opening the pencil pack and grabbing one as he started to draw.

Harry felt the sudden urge to stand and walk over, to gaze at the Slytherins picture. No doubt it would be beautiful, especially to his eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand on his wrist and he turned, seeing it was Hermione who had reached forward and pulled him back to reality.

"You know, if I didn't know better I would think you liked him." Hermione said softly, grinning when Harry sputtered. "Its fine you know. Being friends with him." Hermione said thoughtfully, glancing over at the blonde. "You should go talk to him."

Before she even finished Harry was shaking his head, glancing behind him and grinning in amusement when the blonde worked in a frenzy. "No. He doesn't like to be interrupted when he is drawing. It's best to leave him be." He said before he stood, finishing his drink off and heading toward the door.

Hermione and Ron hurried to catch up, pushing the door open as they followed the other Gryffindor who walked out. "I thought you guys were getting along?" Hermione asked, tugging on Harry sleeve and stopping him from walking away.

Harry turned, glancing over his shoulder to the front of Hogshead and with relief saw the blonde still working. "It's because we are getting along that I don't want to bother him. It would be stupid to start an argument with him because I interrupted his drawing." He explained, waiting for Hermione to nod before smiling. "Now. How about you get back? I don't feel like standing out in the cold any longer."

Ron and Hermione nodded, picking up the conversation as they walked, Harry adding things as he trailed along, not noticing the stare that burned into his back.

* * *

HEY GUYS! YAEH! I am freaking love this story right now! Oh, and i will finish the pressure one tomorrow...hopefully. anyway. tell me what you guys think! XD you now i love that crap! until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry hummed as he walked into art class and took his seat, waiting for the blonde to show up as he played with the box that was in his robe pocket. He jumped when someone landed in the seat next to him and he turned, glad to see it was Malfoy.

He grinned and opened his mouth to speak before he took in the other boy's baggy eyes and pale completion. "You look like shit." He said without preamble, staring at Draco as the blonde snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Malfoy drawled lazily, slumping in his seat. "I was up all night drawing." He said tiredly, looking at Harry as the Gryffindor frowned. "It helps me sleep. I usually take a potion but drawing, it seems, is even better."

Harry nodded in understanding, knowing what a sleepless night would do to someone. He perked up when he remembered what he had gotten the blonde and with a grin he pulled it out of his pocket, showing it to Draco. "Here. I got this for you." He said, shoving the box into the Slytherins hands.

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at it, turning the box around and laughing when he saw the front of it. "Really Potter? Balloons?" He said, opening the box and pulling out the candies from inside.

"Yeah, they're new. You chew them and blow them up. They become balloons. The best part is they change color and the insides will fill up with stuff like glitter." Harry said, grabbing the box and turning it so the blonde could see the instructions on the side of the cardboard.

"Thank you." Draco said, smiling before he ripped the box open and went to grab one of the candies.

"NO!" Harry said loudly, grabbing the blonde's wrist and laughing. "You can't have them now! They pop after they change colors! The stuff would get everywhere!" He explained, snorting when the other boy pouted. "Just wait until later. It won't kill you."

"It might." Draco mumbled as he slumped in his seat, glaring at the candy box that sat on the table.

Harry laughed, amused by the blondes antics when he heard the now familiar clap from the front of the room. He turned and waited, knowing that the teacher would give them an assignment to start the class.

"Hello students! I'm glad you're here. Today we will be doing something different. I have made stations for each group, holding an object, paint, paintbrushes, paper, and cups full of water. Your job is to draw the item in your station and then paint it!" She said as she ignored the classes groan. "Someone from each station go grab the trays at the back of the room. One for each tale. No more than that please!"

Harry sighed as he went to get up, glancing over at Malfoy and smiling when he realized the blonde hadn't moved and was still staring at the box of candy. Without a word Harry got up and went to the back of the room, passing Hermione and Ron and stopping to talk to them before grabbing a tray.

"How are you guys doing?" Harry asked, leaning against the table.

"Fine." Hermione said before she paused. "But that is before the painting." She added, grinning up at Harry. She turned when Ron tapped her shoulder, grabbing hers and Harry's attention.

"Hey Harry. Did you buy Malfoy something?" Ron asked, looking over at the Slytherin.

Harry didn't bother to turn, instead crossing his arms and frowning. "Yes. Why?" He asked, going on defense.

"Well, whatever it is he looks awfully happy. Is that candy from Honeydukes?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he stared at the blonde. "Why doesn't he…..wait, he did."

"Did what?" Harry inquired, his forehead creasing.

"Open it." Ron said with a shrug, gesturing to behind the other Gryffindor. "Now he's eating one. Is it supposed to change color like that?"

Harry wasn't listening as he whirled around, staring in horror at the gummy balloon Draco had made, the inside full of glitter. Or, as muggles liked to call it, craft herpes. Harry's shoulders slumped as the bubble turned red and he sighed, rubbing his eyelids as it exploded into silver confetti.

"This is what I get for being nice…" He mumbled before walking forward, ready to face the consequences.

* * *

"Really Malfoy? Really!?" Harry huffed, grabbing a broom to clean the floor as the blonde rolled his eyes and did the same. They were in the classroom alone, the teacher having given them detention because of the balloon incident.

"I can't believe you did that after me telling you not to!" Harry ranted as he swept the floor and gathered up the pile of glitter and confetti before throwing it away and starting the process over.

"It's not my fault you bought them for me! You knew how much I loved balloons and you go and tell me not to touch them! That isn't right!" Draco argued, sweeping before giving up and grabbing a wash cloth to clean the tables.

Harry swallowed a chuckle and shook his head, finishing the floor before helping the blonde with the tables. "You are hopeless. And apparently have no self-control." He muttered, grinning when Draco growled at him.

"I have self-control." Draco huffed, cleaning the table next to Harry and walking over to the Gryffindor when he was done.

"Not where balloons are concerned you don't." Harry said back, chuckling when Draco shook his head and muttered about stupid Gryffindors. Harry finished cleaning the table and glanced over at the blonde, frowning and leaning forward when he saw something in the other boy's hair.

"Stand still. You have glitter in your hair." Harry said as he reached up and grabbed the sparkle, sliding it off of the Slytherins blonde strands before flicking it off his thumb and running a hand through the platinum locks as he searched to make sure there wasn't anymore glitter pieces.

Draco stood, frozen as he felt Harry's fingers card through his hair.

Harry grinned in triumphant when he found no more sparkles, glancing down and locking eyes with the blonde as he opened his mouth to speak. He started when he saw flushed cheeks and blown pupils, a look of pure desire sweeping through the Slytherins gaze before it was gone and making Harry think he had imagined it.

Malfoy took a step back and turned, grabbing the towels before throwing them onto the teacher's desk. He turned when he was done, flashing Harry a smile. "Done." He announced, walking back to Harry and seeming as normal as ever. "Now I can eat those balloons without getting in trouble."

Harry jerked himself out of his thoughts and smiled, shaking his head and laughing as he followed the blonde out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Now it is time for an after class project!" Farrell said, two weeks after Draco and Harry had cleaned the classroom. "Each group will have three weeks to complete it and it will be turned in for a grade. The assignment is to make portraits of the other person. But as you see them, and don't be rude and give them big noses and such. That is not the point here! Since you all have private rooms I didn't think it would be too much trouble for you to do it after school has ended. You all need at least three days a week to draw and then do what you like after! Good luck! You may leave and start them. But only today people! Tomorrow we have other things to do during class!"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other and grinned, standing and heading out of class behind the other students who rushed to leave. Luckily they all had the supplies they needed, the teacher giving them all personal boxes of art materials and sketch pads, even a few canvases, the week before.

"My room or your room?" Harry asked, stepping closer to the blonde as they walked. They had become good friends, hanging after class and poking fun at each other. Harry had to admit it was the most fun he had had all year.

"Mine. But we can go to yours and grab your things before we start." Draco said, smiling up at Harry.

The Gryffindor remembered that day after class, wondering still if it had been his imagination which made the Slytherins eyes burn with lust. "That's fine. Let's hurry though. I want to get done before New Year's."

Draco huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes as he walked beside the Gryffindor and down the corridor. He opened his mouth to give a snarky reply when he was shoved, staggering and catching hold of Harry for balance. They both turned to see who it was, Harry wrapping an arm around Draco's middle to keep him steady.

"Watch it asshole." A Gryffindor sneered, his young face flushed in anger and annoyance.

"Excuse me." Harry snarled, pushing Malfoy behind him and confronting the boy head on. "That is no way to speak to someone." He growled, his eyes darkening.

Draco shuddered at the anger in Harry's voice, glancing quickly between the two to see if he could diffuse the argument.

The young Gryffindor scoffed, crossing his arms as he sneered. "I can speak to him however I want. He is a Death Eater aft-" He was cut off by Harry's fist flying toward his face and clipping him on the chin, snapping his head back and causing him to stumble. The boy fell with a pained moan, slumping onto the ground and was out cold.

Draco stared, his jaw hanging open when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him across the corridor and away from the stares and murmuring. Malfoy staggered behind, gazing at the back of Harrys head as the Gryffindor pushed the portrait open to the eighth year dorm and stormed up the stairs.

"Harry! What?-" Draco gasped, the events before so sudden that it still left him reeling.

Harry paused, turning to grin at the Slytherin. "First time you've called me by my first name. And all it took was punching someone in their ugly face." He said, his eyes still dark with anger.

"But why!? You didn't have to punch him! Even though it was kind of brilliant…." Draco mumbled before shaking himself and following the other boy as Harry pushed open the door to his room.

"He disrespected you. I won't take that from someone who doesn't realize how much you've been through." Harry said as he kicked off his shoes and shed his robes out of habit, throwing them onto an armchair that sat in a corner.

Malfoy was silent for a moment, inhaling slowly as his face became expressionless. "And you do?" Draco whispered, his tone serious and his shoulders tensed as he crossed his arms and waited.

Harry turned, his lips a thin line as he walked forward and stood in front of the Slytherin. "Yes. Yes, I do." He replied softly, reaching up and grabbing the blondes chin as he flashed the boy a smile to lighten the mood before he walked over to his desk and pulled out his paper and pencils.

Draco stared, dumbfounded, his heart beating wildly as the Gryffindors lingering touch burned his skin.

"We can go after I get my stuff and change clothes." Harry said as he rummaged through his dresser. He yanked out a dark blue sweater and jeans, throwing them on top of his bed before slipping out of his shirt. "Do you want to draw first? I don't care if you do, I just want to get this assignment over with."

Harry paused, waiting for a reply and frowning when he got none. He glanced over his shoulder, his arms in the sweater but still not over his head or covering his naked torso. "Malfoy? You okay?" Harry asked, seeing the wide stare and flushed cheeks.

Draco jumped, his eyes snapping up to Harrys as he swallowed. "Fine." He choked, suddenly turning and heading to the Gryffindors desk to grab the art materials laying there.

_There it was again._ Harry thought, seeing the brief flash of intense longing and heated lust. This time he knew he didn't imagine it, making him think he hadn't the last time either. With a confused frown he pulled his shirt over his head, shimming out of his pants to put on the clean pair of jeans and slipping his feet back into his shoes before turning.

"Alright. I'm ready." Harry said, watching as the blonde jumped and whirled to face him, carrying the art supplies as he hurried to the door.

"Well, come on Potter. We don't have all day." Malfoy said, stopping before walking out of the room and waiting for the Gryffindor. "I'll go ahead and draw first by the way." He mentioned before stepping into the hall and watching as the other boy closed the door.

Harry nodded wordlessly, glancing over at the blonde and seeing nothing was amiss, but he knew he hadn't imagined the heated stare and burning lust. He just knew it.

* * *

HEY GUYS! I thought i had posted this chapter a while ago...but i hadn't. i'm sorry! i promise i will be quicker about it! i swear! please tell me what you thought about this chapter! until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Warning: Some Potter violence

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! GET IT TOGETHER PEOPLE!

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry followed behind Malfoy as the boy pushed open the door to his room. He didn't bother to mention the Slytherins look of desire, or the fight that he had ended shortly after it had begun. Instead he walked in and shut the door behind him, glancing around the room and taking in the messy desk and rumpled sheets.

"So, you aren't a neat freak." Harry commented, running his eyes over the surface of the desk and lighting up when he saw the art the blonde had drawn. He hurried over, uncaring of Draco who told him to stop messing with his stuff, instead leaning forward to gaze at the beautiful drawings. He made sure not to touch, knowing the art materials the Slytherin used would rub off on his skin if he was in contact with it.

"Merlin Draco. These are amazing." He breathed, drinking in the bright and blacks. He heard Draco walk up behind him, causing him to turn with a grin.

"No they aren't." Draco huffed, appearing nonchalant even when inside he was secretly pleased.

Harry laughed at the blonde's expression, amused that the Slytherin couldn't hide how much he enjoyed the praise. "They are though. Much better than anything I have ever done." Harry replied as he turned back to the table, only to have Draco yank on his arm and pull him away. "Hey! I was looking!"

"Well, you shouldn't be. We have a project, remember?" Draco said as he pushed the Gryffindor onto the bed and walked away to grab his art supplies from the chair beside the desk. He spoke without turning, rummaging around for his charcoals. "I'll go ahead and do an overall sketch, then I'll work on detail. Sound good?"

Harry nodded, waiting as Draco came back over and pulled out his wand. "That's fine. But be quick about it." Harry said, grinning to show he was just teasing.

Draco rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, dragging the heavy armchair over and gesturing to it. "Go ahead and sit in this. That way there is something to draw other than your wanker face." He said, ignoring the Gryffindors sputtering as they switched places. Harry in armchair and Draco in the bed.

Harry shifted, waiting for more instructions when Draco placed his thing on the mattress and stood. The Slytherin walked over, rearranging Harry as he wanted him. Harry ended up with one leg thrown over the arm and the other resting on the floor, his arms crossed and his head laying against the chairs arm.

"There." Draco announced, nodding in satisfaction before striding back over to the bed and settling in to draw. "Don't move." He reminded the Gryffindor, pointing a pencil threateningly in Harry's direction before flipping open his book and drawing.

It was silent for long moments, the only sound their soft breathe and the scratching of the blonde's pencils. Sunlight filtered in through the pale curtains, highlighting the Slytherins platinum locks as Harry stared idly at the boy.

The Gryffindors mind drifted as they sat there, wondering what Draco would look like without the stiff robes and ever present sneer. Of course he realized the snarl was to keep people away, and for some reason he found it oddly endearing.

He smiled to himself, glad that, somehow, they had become friends and hopefully would remain that way. _Unless Draco wants more than that._ Harry thought suddenly, recalling the heated looks the blonde would send his way.

The Gryffindor frowned, imagining what it would be like if they were more. An image of what Draco would look like naked flashed through his mind, making him jump and bring hot blood to his face. He shifted, his eyes snapping up to meet Draco's whose were narrowed and sharp.

"Harry." Malfoy suddenly said, frowning. "I told you not to move right?" He asked and waited until the Gryffindor nodded before continuing. "Then why did you!?"

Harry jumped at the loud outburst, forgetting that Malfoy would grow emotional when he drew. "Sorry. Thought I felt something digging into my ribs." He said lamely, lying through his teeth.

Draco shook his head and bent over his paper, muttering. "You'll have something else in your ribs if you don't stop moving. Like a knife, for insistence. Or a blunt fork…"

Harry tuned the blonde out, grinning in amusement when throughout the sketching the blonde kept mumbling the ways he would hurt the Gryffindor if he so much as twitched. Harry went back to his staring, running his eyes over the Slytherins pale skin and fragile bones.

Harry frowned when he realized how delicate the blonde boy looked, even though it was deceiving. The Gryffindor knew, from experience, that the boy had a mean right hook. He had been punched several times throughout the weeks for giving a snarky reply to the blonde only to have a fist in his face. Of course he would recuperate and hit back but they always ended up tumbling into a heap laughing their arses off.

He grinned at the memory, his face softening and his eyes lightening up. He didn't even realize he let slip a quiet chuckle, bringing the Slytherins attention up from his drawing to zero in on his face.

Harry glanced up when he heard a strangled sound, frowning when he realized it came from the blonde across from him. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, not daring to move for fear of being stabbed by a pencil.

Draco nodded mutely, blushing as he glanced back down at his paper. He was still for a moment before he flipped the page and started a new drawing. They lay in silence after that, Harry gazing at the blonde and the Slytherin refusing to meet his eyes.

After a while Harry couldn't take it anymore and he let out a growl, allowing his emotions to bleed through into the noise. He watched as Draco jumped and snapped his head up, locking eyes with him. "Are you almost done? I think my leg is starting to cramp." Harry said, instead of 'why are you ignoring me?' which would have led to an argument.

Draco rolled his eyes, finally smiling over at the Gryffindor. "Yes, I am almost finished. Stop whining like a little first year." He snorted, his weird mood from before nonexistent as he shuffled the pages and continued drawing.

Harry shook his head, relieved the blonde was back to normal as he shifted slightly. He waited until the Slytherin was done drawing before getting up and stretching, groaning as his muscles flexed and his bones popped beneath the skin.

"It's gotten late so can I start my sketch of you tomorrow?" Harry asked, the blonde nodding as the Gryffindor scratched his cheek and walked over, sitting beside the blonde and causing the mattress to dip slightly. He leaned closer to try to get a peek at the boys sketch but Malfoy flipped the book closed and slid it far away. "No fair. I wanted to see."

"You will see it when it is done." Draco said with a smirk his face inches away from Harrys as the Gryffindor huffed and reached for the book, encroaching on the Slytherins personal space as he tried to grab the pictures.

Draco gasped and lunged for them, holding them to his chest as he scooted away from the Gryffindor. "I said no looking!" He said, chuckling as Harry lunged for him. Draco shouted with laughter, rolling away as he kept the book close.

Harry rolled after him, pinning the blonde under him as he reached for the book. He growled when the Slytherin stuffed it beneath his body, keeping it out of reach. Harry shoved his hands under the boys back, grabbing for it as Draco laughed at him.

"Harry! Stop it!" Malfoy said, chuckling loudly as Harry tried to move him off the pages. "I don't want you to see it!" Draco said as he pushed against the Gryffindors body and only managed to move him about an inch.

He realized that the Gryffindor was stronger than him, making him think he needed to change tactics. With a devious chuckled he reached up and grabbed Harry's hair, yanking on it and causing the boy to growl at him. Draco just chuckled, pulling harder. "If you don't get off I'm going for nipples next." He said threateningly and laughed when Harry pouted but stopped trying to grab the book, instead stilling over the blondes body.

Draco's laughter slowly died as he gazed up at Harry, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he ran his hands through the Gryffindors hair in apology. He was surprised when it felt like kitten fur, sliding over his skin like whispering silk.

Harry moaned into the touch, loving the feeling of someone playing with his hair as he let his eyes slide shut. He started to relax, his body inching closer to Malfoys as the blonde teased the dark strands with his fingers.

They lay in silence as Draco petted the Gryffindor, the atmosphere comfortable when Harry suddenly fell the rest of the way and landed on the blonde's chest. Draco let out a sound, the air shoved from his lungs by the boy's heavy weight.

"Dammit Potter!" Draco gasped, struggling for breath while the Gryffindor laughed.

Harry grinned up at Draco, settling down onto the blonde's body as he got comfortable. "I didn't tell you to stop." Harry said, smiling when Draco rolled his eyes but continued to play with his hair. He moaned softly, loving the attention and not even caring about how he was practically laying on the blonde. All he knew was the boy was comfortable to be around.

"Hey, Potter." Draco suddenly said, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair as he gazed up at the ceiling. "You know how we have never gone to Hogsmead together? Would you like too? This weekend?" He asked, his voice causal but Harry could feel the tension in his body.

Harry thought about it, but there was really no reason for him not to say yes. He and Malfoy have become closer, even though sometimes Harry thought the blonde wanted something more but he had never made a move. Harry realized he let the silence drag and could feel Draco like a taught rope beneath him.

"I would love too." Harry finally said, looking up and grinning at Malfoys relieved expression. They smiled at each other, both of them jumping when the bell rang for next class. They sat up on the bed, grabbing their stuff as they walked out. Luckily Harry had a free class and headed to the library, bidding Draco goodbye as he left, wondering how Hogsmead would go with the blonde by his side.

* * *

"Come on Harry! You know I love them!" Draco said, his eyes wide as he threw his hands in the air and stomped his foot. The Gryffindor watched in amusement, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood with the blonde in the middle of Honeydukes.

"You are not getting any balloon candies and that is final." Harry said, his mouth twitching into a grin when Draco gaped at him. "You could get cavities. Also they make a mess and remember what happened last time we got them?"

"That was only one time!"

"One time was enough!" Harry said, chuckling when Draco pouted. He stepped closer and ruffled the blonde's hair, enjoying the flash of anger that filled the Slytherins eyes at the action. The boy hated to have his hair touched, but didn't mind when Harry did. Unless the Gryffindor did it to tease or provoke him.

"Fine. One box, no more." Harry relented, laughing when Draco ran to the display and grabbed a box. The Gryffindor shook his head, wondering when the blonde had started to listen to what he had to say. He watched as the boy paid and came back over, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't eat them in one go. It would be a waste." Harry said as they walked out, heading toward Hogshead.

"I won't. At least not while you are here." Malfoy said, throwing a cheeky grin Harry's way before opening the box. The Gryffindor rushed to stop him but it was too late, the blonde popping the small gumball into his mouth and chewing.

Harry sighed in defeat and shook his head, amused as the Slytherin sent him a smirk and snapped the gum loudly before blowing it up. He watched as he began to change color, filling with paper confetti before exploding.

Draco laughed in pure joy, watching as the paper fell to the ground before catching fire and fizzling away. He went to grab another and this time Harry didn't try to stop him, instead watching the Slytherin as they walked.

The Gryffindor chuckled when this one exploded to fast, startling the blonde and causing him to jump. Pink and silver glitter rained down, covering the ground and most of the Slytherin. Draco squawked in disbelief, shaking his head to try to rid himself of the sparkles.

Harry laughed as the blonde patted himself down, only spreading the stuff onto the skin of his hands and neck. The Gryffindor, taking pity on him, took out his wand, flicking it and dispelling the mess before reaching forward and grabbing the box to put out of reach of the other boy.

"Hey! That's mine!" Draco cried, lunging for the Gryffindor but Harry just laughed and danced out of reach. The Slytherin hissed at him and jumped for him again, Harry almost tripping as he scrambled away, laughing loudly.

"No! Not anymore it isn't! You can wait until we get back to Hogwarts." Harry replied as he dodged, reaching one arm out to catch the blonde and pull him to his chest. "Stop being such a dramatic wanker. You'll get them back."

Draco snarled at him, the ferocious look he was going for failing when he pouted.

Harry chuckled at him, running a hand through the blonde's hair before continuing to Hogshead, stopping in front of the door and waiting for the Slytherin before walking inside and grabbing a seat near the windows.

"By the way, I have to start my sketch of you. I wasn't able to begin yesterday. Do you think we could do it today? Or maybe tomorrow?" Harry said as he settled in and waited for his Butterbeer.

Draco took the seat across him, leaning forward and frowning thoughtfully. "We can do some today. Not a lot of it though, unless you want to spend the night." Draco said jokingly, grinning at his own wit.

Harry blinked, suddenly beaming at the blonde. "Why don't we do that?"

Draco frowned, confused. "Do what?"

"Spend the night! I mean, we do have our own rooms so it shouldn't be a problem." Harry said, suddenly excited at the prospect of spending a whole day with the blonde. "It would be brilliant actually. I could do my sketch and we can have a grand time trying not to kill each other."

Draco gaped at him, not quite caught up. "You….spend the night….with me." He said slowly, pointing to Harry then himself. He stuttered when the Gryffindor nodded and he gaped, pausing before mulling it over. "But why? Why would want to spend all night and all day with me?"

"Because, you bloody wanker, you are quite fun when you get past the sneer." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the boy's obvious stupidity. "Come on. It could be fun." He said, begging with his eyes and pumping his fist in triumphant when Draco sighed and grinned.

"Why not?" Malfoy said, snorting when the Gryffindor hooted. "But you better not hog the bed. Got it? If you do I will kick you to the floor and you can freeze your arse of in the corner of the room." Draco said, laughing when Harry gasped and pretended insult.

"What? Me? Hog the bed? Why I never!" Harry said dramatically, glancing over when two glasses of Butterbeer appeared beside him and in front of Malfoy. He reached for it, sliding it closer before bringing it his lips to drink.

Draco did the same and they sighed in pleasure, the drink wonderful and filling as they talked. The blonde was speaking animatedly about a story in Potions when they heard the bell chime, signaling someone else entering.

Draco didn't pause in his story and Harry didn't bother to look the people's way, until he heard the blonde's name. He glanced over, seeing it was the first year he had punched in the face. He frowned and watched him but still lent half an ear to Malfoy, who was now cursing the fact that he had to listen to a teacher who didn't know a leaf from a raven feather.

Harry nodded to show he was listening, ease dropping on the students who consisted of two other Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw. He heard snatches of the conversation, their voices growing louder as the boy he had hit yesterday became agitated and angry.

Harry heard them say his name as he listened, the conversation becoming clear as they argued.

"Come on Simon. It was your fault for provoking him. You shouldn't have insulted Draco with him right there. They are friends now you know." One of the Gryffindors said, his voice exasperated.

Simon huffed, crossing his arms. Apparently the group hadn't seen Draco and Harry sitting near the windows and beside the door, because if they had they wouldn't be talking so freely about it. "That's not my fault. I wouldn't think that the Worlds Hero would shack up with a Death Eater. Filthy." Simon spat, causing the others to shift uncomfortably.

"You shouldn't talk like that. If it wasn't for him we would all be dead or worse." The Ravenclaw boy said, always the smart one. Simon snorted in disgust, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course you would know Warrick. I would rather have that outcome then be saved by someone who likes to stick his cock up another boy's arse." He snarled, shaking his head.

The other two Gryffindors spoke up at once, one with flaming red hair and the other dull brown. "Just because he knocked you out with one punch doesn't mean you have to be a wanker about it. If the Dark Lord had won there wouldn't be a Hogwarts and no one would be free." The dull brown one said, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Shut up Axel, you don't know that." Simon snapped, his body tense in anger. "All I am saying is, I just think it is vile to do it with someone with the dark mark. Doing it with a Malfoy is even worse. I wouldn't be surprised if he had fleas."

"That's rude Simon. He isn't that bad." The redhead said, eyeing the other boy as he stiffened.

"It doesn't matter if I'm rude Jacob. It's the truth. He must have slept with hundreds of people in order to stay at Hogwarts that I wouldn't be shocked if he was shagging Harry Potter to get all the fame." Simon sneered, his pasty cheeks flushed in irritation and his lip curled in distaste.

Harry had remained stiff through the entire conversation, his eyes darkening in anger and his lips thinning. His gaze had been fixed on the table as he listened, until he glanced up and meet Draco's eyes. He realized the blonde had stopped in the middle of his story and had heard the tail end of Simons rant.

Harry felt a tendril of rage work its way through his body when he saw the look of shame and anger in the Slytherins eyes. He went to stand and confront the group when Malfoy reached forward and captured his wrist, shaking his head.

"It's not worth it." Draco said, his voice devoid of emotion as he locked eyes with the Gryffindor.

"It is worth it. _You_ are worth it." Harry hissed, his skin beginning to tingle with how hot his fury raged. "He has no right to degrade you like that." He snarled, shaking the blondes hand off before standing and making his way over.

Simon was still ranting when the Gryffindor took a place behind him, the boy not knowing that he was behind him as he talked. "I mean, come on. Why would you want that piece of trash? A thestral would be a better bed partner." He snarled, not picking up how quiet the others had become.

Simon jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, his eyes widening when he realized it was Harry. He gaped for a moment, growing pale at the blackness that seemed to have swallowed the color in the Gryffindors eyes.

"Would you like to repeat that for me? I didn't quite catch it." Harry said softly, his voice icy and cold. He slowly tightened his fingers on the boys shoulder, his smile devoid of humor.

Simon stiffened, his lips pulling into a snarl. "Why should I answer to you? You're the one that's fucking a filthy Death Eater." He huffed, yelping in pain when Harry squeezed his shoulder.

"Wrong answer." He said before glancing up at the other people that was at the table. "I heard everything, and since you all tried to stand up for me and Draco you won't be punished like this one will." He said, noting their relieved expressions.

"I'll go ahead and take him off your hands." He said after a moment before yanking the boy from his seat, ignoring Simons sputtering and shouted insults. He dragged him through Hogshead, glancing over at Draco and seeing that he had stood up and was about to follow. "You stay here. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Draco set his jaw and crossed his arms, shaking his head as he trailed the Gryffindor but stood well out of reach of Simon. Harry paused, and seeing that the Slytherin wasn't going to leave, shrugged and continued on.

He pushed the door open and walked out, his hand curled around Simon's collar and dragging him every step of the way. He headed toward the lake, Draco following behind him silently and the Gryffindor flailing to get free.

Harry finally had enough of the struggling and tugged his wand from his pocket, sending a spell the boy's way and binding him in ropes. He didn't falter in his step as he did this, his eyes hard and his jaw set as he marched back toward Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the lake Harry dropped Simon, heedless of his snarls and shouts. He surveyed the water and nodded to himself, turning and pointing his wand at the other Gryffindor as Draco stood to the side and watched. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." He said, holding the boy in the air before walking closer to the edge of the lake and holding him above the water.

"Now. We have two ways we can do this. Either you apologize willingly or I can rip it out of your dead throat with a blunt knife. I am not afraid to use force." Harry said as he slowly lowered the boy so his toes barely touched the water. "Every word that comes from your mouth that isn't 'sorry' will cause you to be dunked in the water. Hopefully the mermaids beneath the surface don't grab you. I think they remember me and that isn't a good thing on your part."

Simon struggled above the water, unable to move. He flushed in anger, glaring at the Gryffindor. "No. I won't ap-" He gasped when he was half submerged in the water, flailing.

Harry watched and dunked him fully before bringing him back up, waiting until he stopped sputtering before speaking. "Now. Let's try that again." He said dispassionately, keeping his hand steady as he lowered the boy back so his toes brushed the surface of the lake.

Simon, as stubborn as any Gryffindor, hissed at Harry. "Let me go! I wi-" He cried out when he was forced under again, his clothes quickly becoming soaked as Harry left him under before pulling him back out.

Harry heard whispers from behind him but didn't bother to look, holding Simon above the lake. "One more time. That is all you have before I drop you and leave you for the mermaids." Harry said, his voice laced with iron.

Simon glared at him before he dropped his eyes and slumped, admitting defeat. He mumbled quickly, still struggling as Harry held him above the water.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said. Would you like to repeat it?" Harry said, feigning confusion even as he dipped the Gryffindors legs into the water.

Simon glanced down when cold liquid lapped over his calves, panic sparking through him when he saw movement below the surface. He felt something brush his foot and fear filled him, causing him thrashed helplessly before closing his eyes as he gave in. "Fine! I'm sorry!" He shouted, gasping when he was pulled to the shore.

He fell onto the ground, his knees hitting the dirt when the ropes around his body fell and pooled around his legs. He glanced up, yelping when Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt before hauling him to his feet.

"Next time I won't let you off as lightly as I did." Harry hissed, yanking the boy closer. He leaned closer so no one but the younger Gryffindor could hear him, his hot breath fanning the boy's face. "You know, it isn't that bad. Sticking my cock up boy's arses I mean. Unfortunately I haven't had the pleasure of feeling the inside of Draco's yet. I'll get back to you when I do." Harry whispered, his fingers tightening in the boys shirt. "Now, if I hear that a certain Simon has spread disrespectful rumors around the school about Draco I will personally come and find you. You know what will happen when I do?" Harry asked, watching as Simon shook his head frantically. "I will do more than just dip you in the lake." He hissed, letting go off the Gryffindors shirt and pushing him away.

Simon stumbled back, trying to get his balance. He pin wheeled his arms until he finally untangled his feet and stood.

Harry watched silently, waiting until Simon straightened before flashing out his fist and connecting with the boys jaw. The Gryffindors feet left the ground as he flew backgrounds, hitting the pebbled beach with a thud. He was out cold even before Harry's fist had left his face, his body limp as he hit the dirt.

Harry flexed his fist, deeming that nothing was broken before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Simon crumpled on the ground. The Gryffindor realized he had drawn a crowd, most likely the doing of Simon's earlier shouting.

Harry paused when he saw the sea of people before shaking his head and continuing on, reaching out and snagging Draco's wrist before pulling the boy after him and leaving the murmuring crowd behind.

* * *

HEY GUYS! I am so sorry about taking so long. my computer is being a butt and decided not to work so i had to go and get it fixed. I would also like to have a shut out for TwirlyTrinkets on Etsy! They have amazing chokers and i have recently bought one! No, back on topic. I am finishing Pressure tonight and tomorrow. there was a lot to put in it. it will be posted on Mon or Tues. I hope you guys liked this chapter because it will get more emotional! Woah! Sorry about Harrys random flare of anger and vengeance. That isnt really his character but he was tired of people thinking they can say whatever they want! Go him! It will become clear in the next chapter (hopefully) i am actually having a small writers block, so hopefully the next chapter wont take to long. i tend to stray off the 'plot'. i hope to hear from you all! until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: Mature

Warning: Nothing major

Disclaimer: If this was mine i would have made Harry think a little more creatively about what to do with his wand

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry ignored Draco's questions, continuing to the castle before walking inside and heading to Malfoys room. When he got there he pushed open the door, slamming it shut after he pulled Draco inside.

"I swear if you don't answer me I am going to castrate you with a rusty spoon!" Draco finally snapped, digging his heels into the ground and pulling on the arm that Harry held. He gasped when the Gryffindor whirled around, his eyes dark and full of black rage. Draco tensed, wondering if this was finally the end of their friendship when he realized with a start that the anger wasn't directed _at_ him but _for_ him.

"Why did you try to stop me?" Harry suddenly asked, the tense thick as he pulled the Slytherin closer.

Draco frowned, not expecting the question as the boy reeled him in. "What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the Gryffindor.

"Why did you try to stop me in Hogshead?" Harry clarified, his lips thin in irritation as he waited.

"Because_ Harry_, if I hurt everyone that insulted me I would be kicked out and put in Azkaban like father." Draco said, now understanding why the Gryffindor was so angry and had even punished a fellow member of his house. He should have realized that Harry would protect a friend. The only thing the blonde hadn't known was that he was actually counted among that small number of people Harry would fight for. The thought warmed him immensely.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, an angry retort on the tip of his tongue. He was stopped however when Draco began to laugh, full belly chuckles erupting from his throat as he leaned against the Gryffindor and buried his face in the boys shoulder.

"You know, you should be in Slytherin. That was very manipulative of you." Draco said after he caught his breath, leaning back and chuckling when he glimpsed the Gryffindors baffled expression. "I'm talking about what you did to that first year."

Harry stared for a moment as if the blonde was some type of new wizard, his anger completely forgotten. "And why do you find this funny?" He asked after a moment, his arms wrapped around the boys waist.

Draco sighed as if the boy was slow, rolling his eyes as he answered. "It's just I thought you've always had a hidden nature. It seems I was correct in my assumption." He said, glad that the Gryffindor was back to himself instead of the angry figure he had been a few minutes before.

Harry stared before admitting defeat, realizing the blonde was always going to be strange. He sighed before sagging against the boy's body, all the anger gone as he answered. "Did you know that the only reason that I am in Gryffindor was because I convinced the hat? I was actually supposed to be in Slytherin. In league with the snakes."

Draco leaned farther away, staring with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" He replied incredulously, his hands on the Gryffindors shoulders. "If I had known that I would tell all those stupid first years to pick Hufflepuff. They need new members."

Harry blinked and threw back his head, laughing loudly and feeling wonder at how easily the Slytherin could throw him off guard. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the boys shoulder, relaxing against the boy's body. "You truly are amazing, you know that?" He said softly, hugging the boy.

Draco rolled his eyes, huffing. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He said nonchalant, secretly pleased.

Harry snorted and shook his head, stepping back and running his hand through the blonde's hair before striding toward the door. "Well, since its late afternoon I think I should grab my stuff and come back." He said, turning and grinning when he realized the blonde had followed him to the door.

"That's fine. I might as well come with you." Draco said, pushing Harry out the door before closing it behind him. They walked down the hall the Harrys room, the boy's corridor holding the male eighth years.

Harry pushed open the door and walked inside, grabbing his art supplies from his desk and clothes from his dresser. When he was done he turned to Malfoy, seeing that the blonde had opened his chest and was rummaging through it. "Draco….what are you doing?" He asked, walking over and dumping his things on the bed before leaning down and tapping the blonde on the shoulder.

The Slytherin glanced up at him, elbow deep in the chest as he continued to rummage. "I just wanted to see what you have in here. For all I know you could be into bondage. I'm just checking to make sure you don't have any rope." He said casually, glancing down when he felt something soft.

He pulled out the Gryffindors invisibility cloak, stroking the satin fabric between his fingers as he sat on his arse and pulled it into his lap. "This too. I have always wondered about this." He said, glancing up at Harry. "It's very soft." He commented, running his hands over the cloak.

Harry grinned, amused when the blonde suddenly shoved his face in the fabric. He watched as the boy rubbed his face in it and then turned his head, glancing over at the Gryffindor with one eye opened.

"You haven't used this since the war right?" Draco asked, his body curled around the cloak.

Harry felt his heart lurch unexpectedly at the sight, something close to tenderness welling up and filling his chest with warmth. He frowned and shook the feeling off, confused. He looked back over at the blonde when he got his emotions under control, smiling when the image of a cat laying on a shirt came to mind. "Actually I have. If I wake up from a nightmare I'm usually covered in sweat so I sneak down to the prefect's bathroom."

Draco made a noise of understanding, already addicted to the feeling of the cloak against his skin. "I would love to use the prefect's bath. Usually when I have a nightmare I go outside. I don't wake up sweaty but I wake up cold." He said, nuzzling the cloth.

Harry soaked that in, suddenly grinning and standing. "Let's do it. After everyone goes to bed." He suddenly announced, his hands on his hips as he grinned down at the Slytherin.

Draco sat up in confusion, his brow wrinkling as he frowned. "Do what?" He asked, his fingers tangled in the cloak.

"Use the prefect's bathroom after dark." Harry clarified, reaching down and pulling the Slytherin to his feet before grabbing his stuff. "No one will be out in the hallways because it is a weekend. Most of them will be in bed or the common room."

Draco stared, a sudden smile spreading across his face. "That's brilliant Potter!" He said, his body thrumming with excitement as he followed the Gryffindor out and back to his room. "Are we going to use the cloak?" He asked, the fabric bundled in his arms.

Harry nodded, glancing over at the blonde and feeling amazed by how fast the boy became affixed with stuff. "We'll use it. After I get my sketch and do some detail work we can get something to eat and then wait for midnight."

"I would be surprised if you hadn't told me you were half Slytherin. You should have kept it a secret and allowed me to become shocked every time you had a devious idea." Malfoy said as they walked into his room and shut the door. He walked to the bed and sat down, still holding the cloak in his arms.

Harry smiled in amusement, realizing the blonde wasn't going to give up the cloak without a fight. He strode over to the chair near the blondes desk, placing his things on the cushion before stripping and changing clothes. With that done he grabbed his sketching pencils and art pad, keeping his shoes off as he walked barefooted to the blonde's bed.

"Since you had me pose I am making you do the same thing." Harry said, glancing up and rolling his eyes when he realized Draco had wrapped himself up in the cloak. "Come on you wanker. Modeling time." He said as he continued forward, tugging on the cloth and laughing when Draco pouted at him. "You can have it back when we are done."

Malfoy sighed, relenting hold of the fabric and sitting up in the bed before crossing his arms. "Where do you want me?" He asked, watching as Harry placed the cloak on the arm of the chair.

Harry bit his lip, looking around the room before seeing the desk filled with pages of artwork and parchment. "Over there. I want you leaning against it with one ankle crossed over the other. I want you to look at me. I don't care what facial expression you do."

Draco nodded and shimmed off the mattress, striding to the desk and taking off his robes before doing as he was told. When he was situated he looked over at Harry, seeing that the Gryffindor had transfigured a stool from a pencil.

The Slytherin pondered on what expression to show when he grinned, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes. He waited for Harry to look up and relished the Gryffindors loud laugh, the sound like warm honey.

"Merlin Draco. I thought you would just smirk at me. I wasn't expecting that." Harry admitted, smiling at Draco who had dropped the look and instead grinned. "That's better." Harry said, flipping open the book and getting started.

About an hour later he finished, closing the book and placing it on the cushion before grabbing his shoes. "You hungry?" He asked, glancing over at the blonde who was stretching and working out his stiff muscles.

"Starving." Malfoy admitted, grinning before walking over to his dresser and changing his shirt. "Do you want to grab something from the kitchen or just get a plate from the Great Hall?" The Slytherin asked, following the Gryffindor out of the room and down the stairs to the common area.

"Kitchen I think. I don't feel like talking to people right now." Harry said, jumping the last step and walking into the common room with the blonde trailing behind. The Gryffindor was glad to see that no one was there, all of the people either at dinner or at the library getting homework done.

Draco and Harry headed to the kitchens, grabbing sandwiches and jugs of juice before heading back upstairs. They sat on the blonde's bed to eat, spilling crumbs all over the comforter as they talked.

"You should have seen it Malfoy. It looked like a mix between a frog and a cat." Harry said, chuckling when he pictured Ron's sketch of a dog. "He was so proud of it. Until we told him what it looked like. He is still sulking about it."

Draco chortled happily at that, finishing off his sandwich and spelling the bed clean before putting the plates on the desk for the house elves to grab. "I would have loved to see his face when you told him." He admitted, grinning over at the Gryffindor.

Harry noted with amusement that the blonde had grabbed the invisibility cloak without him realizing it, the fabric spread across his thighs. "It was brilliant. The best part is that whenever you insult his drawings he always points at Hermione and claims that hers are worse. When in truth they're simple but pretty."

Draco nodded in agreement at that, leaning against the headboard as he fingered the cloth in his lap. "She is very practical about her art. Nothing wrong with it but some people find it boring." He said, bringing the cloak to his face and rubbing his cheek against it.

"True. Farrell seems to like it though and that's all Hermione cares about." Harry confessed, falling back onto the bed and reaching over to grab the blonde's ankle. He caressed the soft skin with his thumb, the movement relaxing him.

Draco pursed his lips, waving his foot side to side, the weight of the Gryffindors hand comfortable. "I can imagine." He said, burying his arms in the cloak and watching as they disappeared. "What have they been up too by the way? Since you hang out with me more often."

Harry glanced over at the blonde and shrugged, rolling onto his side and grabbing the Slytherins other ankle. "Same thing they've always done. Of course they wonder why I am friends with you, but it's not like they are trying to stop us. More like curiosity." Harry answered truthfully, his cheek resting against the mattress.

Draco gaze down at the Gryffindor, moving both feet and grinning when Harry followed the motion and kept his hands around his ankles. "I'm curious as well. Why are you friends with me?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer.

Harry paused before he spoke, gathering his thoughts. "You're different now then you were before the war. You laugh more often and you have a wicked sense of humor." Harry said, his arms moving with the motion of the blonde's feet. "It's easy to talk to you too. I thought when we became partners it would be hell, but I was surprised when it wasn't. I guess it was easy to fall into friendship with you."

Draco was silent for a moment as he digested what the Gryffindor said, rubbing the cloak between his hands as he thought. "You're different too. More relaxed." He admitted, gazing at the other boys face. "I'm just glad we are friends now instead of petty enemies."

Harry nodded in agreement, grinning up at Draco. "Me too." He said, releasing the Slytherins ankles and standing. "Now before we start to get all mushy I think we should get ready to go down to the prefect's bathroom." He said as he walked over to the chair and grabbed a towel and a pair of underwear and pants. "I know it isn't midnight but it is close enough."

"Alright. But if we get caught I'm admitting this was all your idea." Draco said as he scooted off the mattress and grabbed some clothes to take with him as he slipped on his shoes. He threw the cloak over his shoulder and grabbed his wand, grinning when he was done. "Ready."

Harry grinned at how excited the blonde was and headed for the door, swinging it open and walking out. He shut it when the Slytherin emerged, glancing over at the boy and gesturing to the cloak. "We can go ahead and put it on so people think we are still in your room."

Draco nodded and smirked, unraveling the cloth before flaring it out and swinging it up and over one shoulder. "That devious streak of your really turns me on Potter. Keep it coming." He said, chuckling when Harry sputtered. "Come on. We don't have all night."

Harry huffed and shook his head, stepping closer to the blonde and ducking under the cloak as the Slytherin threw it over their bodies. They crept down the stairs, their things under their arms as they headed to the prefects bath.

They didn't meet anyone on the way, much to Harrys and Draco's relief, their footsteps quiet as they snuck down the corridor and into the bathroom. When they were inside they closed the door and locked it, walking forward and placing their stuff on the ground beside the bath.

Thankfully for them Moaning Myrtle hadn't shown up in the bathroom since the war. No one knew where she went but no one missed her. As Harry glanced around he felt a shimmer of nostalgic emotion, bringing him back to the games he had participated in.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Draco tapped him on the shoulder, the boy only wearing tight black boxers with his towel thrown over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" Draco asked, grinning at the Gryffindor before striding toward the bath and throwing his towel down beside it. He slowly slid into the water, leaving the boxers on as he dunked himself and came up gasping.

Harry watched, suddenly fascinated by the streams of water that slid down the blondes skin. He realized his was staring and flushed, dropping his gaze and stripping off his shirt. He kicked off his shoes before unbuttoning his jeans, hooking his thumbs along the sides to push them down when he glanced up.

Harry froze, realizing that Malfoy had swam up to the edge of the bath and was leaning against the side with crossed arms, his chin on the meat of his elbow. His eyes were dark and lustful, burning with barely concealed longing.

_There it is again_. Harry thought frowning, ignoring how his body took interest in the way the Slytherin stared at him. Harry watched as the boy suddenly flushed as if realizing he was staring and jerked around, ducking under the water.

The Gryffindor remained frozen even though the blonde hadn't resurfaced before slipping his pants off, clad in only a pair of tight green boxers. He grabbed his towel and walked over to the bath, slipping into the water and letting the steam encase him.

He sighed and relaxed, jumping when Draco appeared beside him. He gasped and jerked away, placing a hand over his racing heart. "Merlin Malfoy. What the hell?"

Malfoy laughed loudly, his hair slicked back as he settled in beside the Gryffindor, his earlier mood of desire having vanished beneath the surface of the water. "Just wanted to give you a scare. Keep you on your toes." He said as he tipped his head back and glanced over at Harry as he smiled.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, sinking beneath the surface of the water instead of answering. He ran his hands through his hair before rising and shaking his head, spraying droplets all over the pale boy beside him.

Malfoy sputtered as water splashed onto his face, reaching up and running a hand over his eyes to rid himself of the drops before glaring at the Gryffindor. "Just because we are in a bath doesn't mean I want water on my face." He huffed before he reached forward and pushed the Gryffindor below the surface.

Harry gasped and went under, flailing before the Slytherin let him go and allowed him to rise. He rubbed his face and sputtered, snarling at the blonde when he realized how hard the boy was laughing. "That was not cool Malfoy." He said before he lunged and tried to tackle the Slytherin.

Draco gasped and dodged, evading the boys hold as he laughed and sent water cascading over Harrys head to splash onto his skin. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy taunted, his eyes alight with humor and his grin wide as he stood well out of reach from the Gryffindors hands.

Harry accepted the challenge without hesitation, jumping forward and trying to grab the boy as water splashed over the sides of the tub from their roughhousing. His palm skimmed the Slytherins skin as the boy jerked out of reach, cackling like an old woman watching porn as he avoided getting to close to the Gryffindor.

Harry laughed despite himself, feigning to the left and quickly lunging when the boy dodged and jerked to the opposite direction. Harry grabbed the boy and pulled him close, holding his struggling body as he picked the Slytherin up and carried him.

Draco laughed and flailed, trying to escape when Harry tried to dunk him. "Let go you filthy beast!" Draco cried, laughing breathlessly before sputtering when Harry finally managed to push him below the surface of the water.

Harry chuckled when Malfoy thrashed, keeping him under for a moment before letting him up, quickly grabbing the boy again so he couldn't escape.

Draco coughed and raked his hair back from his face, wiggling in the boys hold as he caught his breath. "You are a cheat Potter." He said, placing his hands on the Gryffindors arms which bracketed his waist and trying to heave himself out of his grip.

"Cheat? I caught you fair and square." Harry huffed before hugging the boy tighter. He laughed when Draco squawked and twisted in a vain attempt to get away. The Gryffindor kept his firm hold on the boy and chuckled, amused when Draco began to curse.

After a while his laughter slowly died as he became aware of how the boy wiggled and rubbed his back half to Harry's front half, his body slick with water as the Slytherin continued to struggle and laugh as he tried to get away.

Harry squeezed the blonde tighter, heat slowly spiraling through his body when Malfoy suddenly stood on his toes and wiggled, his arse sliding over the Gryffindors crotch. Harry choked slightly, hot flashes whipping down his spine and pooling in his belly as Draco's husky laugh filled the air around them.

"Harry! Let off! I give! You win! You win!" Malfoy shouted, chuckling loudly and wiggling. He didn't seem to realize the Gryffindors sudden problem or the panicked look that drained the color from his cheeks. "Harry!"

The Gryffindor jolted, torn from his shock and alarm to the present were Draco was bent forward and trying to push his body over Harrys arms to get away. The action caused the Slytherins arse to press firmly against Harrys cock, sending small pulses of icy heat down his body.

With a gasp he wrenched away and dropped the boy, the blonde not expecting it and landing in the water with a splash. While the Slytherin gasped and wiped his face Harry thought quickly to get rid of his hard on. The image of Hagrid in a dress completely killed his arousal and he sighed in relief, not wanting Draco to realize how he had gotten an erection over his naked body.

Draco had already risen from the water and was glaring at the Gryffindor, but the light of amusement dancing in his eyes completely ruined the angry look he had been going for. "What the hell Potter? I told you to let me go, not drop me." He huffed as he stood, shaking his head and spraying water droplets everywhere as he climbed out of the bath and sprawled across the stone floor.

Harry watched, confused but relieved that he had dogged an awkward situation as he drifted to the edge of the bath and looked over the side at the blonde. "What are you doing?" He asked, grinning when Malfoy cracked open one eye to look at him.

"To hot. Stones cold. Nice." Draco said, causing the Gryffindor to laugh at the short aborted answer.

Harry shook his head and climbed out, walking to his clothes and grabbing his wand to check what time it was. He was surprise to see it was nearly midnight, about an hour after they had snuck off to the bath. He turned and spelled himself dry, doing the same to Malfoy who remained on the floor.

"Come on you wanker. I think it's time to head back." Harry announced, turning and quickly stripping his underwear off and slipping on a clean pair. He also shimmied into gray sweats, leaving his chest and feet bare as he turned.

He locked eyes with Draco, seeing the now familiar flash of desire. He realized it was because the Slytherin had seen his naked arse and he flushed, the blondes gaze causing him arousal instead of the usual confusion. His eyes widened and he nearly cursed, quickly turning back around and picking his things up as he blushed. Of course his body would react. Of course it would!

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, gazing down into the smiling face of the blonde Slytherin. He wondered how the boy could change expressions so fast but that would lead him in the direction of when the Dark Lord had nearly won. He shook of the thought as he folded his things and shrunk them before slipping them into his pants pocket.

"You ready to go?" He asked, not bothering to say what was on his mind. That would just lead to a bucket of slugs that he really didn't want to mess with.

"Yeah, let's go." Draco said as he grabbed the invisibility cloak and his own things, already changed into a pair of black silk pajamas. Harry would find it amusing if he wasn't so confused over his body's reaction to the boy.

He decided he would deal with it later, not wanting to ruin his time with Draco as they headed out, not even bothering with the cloak as they walked through Hogwarts toward the Slytherins room. Half of the way there Draco began to tell a story about some boy in Ravenclaw not being as smart as everyone thought he was because he had nearly blown up the potions room.

Harry was nearly cackling as they finally stepped into the blonde's room, trying to muffle his laughter to no avail. Draco was no better, chuckling loudly as he closed the door and placed the cloak and his things on the chair before falling onto the bed.

"The look on his face was priceless! I don't know how he even managed to get unicorn hair and mountain ash mixed up, but the result was amazing! It was literally a bunch of explosions! The best part was the teacher nearly wet himself because he had been standing in front of the Ravenclaw when the pot had suddenly boiled over!" Draco said, his voice breathy from laughing so much.

Harry chortled happily at that, flopping onto the bed and rolling onto his back. "Are you serious? How did he get them mixed up?" He asked and laughed when Draco smirked, knowing the blonde was about to say something snarky.

"Maybe because he was looking at one of the other students arses." Malfoy chuckled, rolling so he was sprawled over Harry's chest. "His eyes were as big as dinner plates when he realized the mistake he had made. One word to describe it." Draco said, grinning down at Harry as he folded his arms over the Gryffindors chest and rested his chin on his wrist. "Priceless."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, amused by the blonde's dramatic expression. He stretched beneath the boy and buried his hands under his head, the Slytherins warmth comforting as he relaxed. "I wish I had potions with you, but unfortunately I have it fourth instead of second." He said, disappointed by the fact.

Draco nodded in agreement, smiling down at the Gryffindor as he shifted to get more comfortable. "I feel the same. The only person I know is a Ravenclaw who helped me with assignments on the few occasions that we talked."

"What about Pansy and Blaise?" Harry asked, looking back and realizing he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the two Slytherins.

"Pansy's mother shipped her off to Paris and Blaise is somewhere in America." Draco answered, his leg shifting as he began to move his foot in a lazy pattern. "I haven't spoken to them since the war. To be honest, I think it's better this way."

Harry frowned, confused. "Why? I thought you guys were friends."

"It's because we were friends that we can't see each other. Their parents want nothing to do with my family. That's why they all moved." Malfoy replied saddened by the thought as he sighed, his body crushing Harrys into the mattress.

'That's not okay." Harry said suddenly, angered by the way the blondes friends just got up and left. "Just because your father is in Azkaban and worked with the Dark Lord doesn't mean that they should abandon him. True, I have no love for your father, but I still think it was wrong how they just left." He ranted, his lip curled in distaste for people who valued status more than friendship.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, his eyes soft as he smiled. "You know Potter, you amaze me." He said softly, chuckling at the Gryffindors expression. "Most people don't think the way you do. You see everything in simple lines, while others only complicate things and draw random patterns because they think everything as an ulterior motive." Malfoy explained, reaching up and poking the boy on his forehead. "That's one of the things I like most about you."

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning at the blonde but digesting the words the Slytherin had spoken about his person. "You know you like all of me. Go ahead. Admit it. I won't think smaller of you for confessing that I am the ultimate god." He said, referring to Muggle religion.

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes as he pushed off the Gryffindor and slid from the bed. "I won't be admitting anything that isn't true Potter. You are nothing more than a peasant preaching his worthiness to the world." Draco teased, walking over to his desk and opening a drawer before pulling something out.

Harry pouted, pretending insult as he rolled onto his side and watched the blonde walk back toward the bed. "I am not a peasant you slimy snake." He huffed, feeling the bed dip as the boy crawled back onto the mattress.

Draco rolled his eyes, holding a thin box as he settled and crossed his legs, scooting closer to Harry so his knees were brushing the Gryffindors stomach. "By the way, I got you something." He said suddenly as he pushed the box into Harry's hands. "Since you bought me the candy balloons, which you still haven't given back by the way." He said, pouting.

Harry sat up, cradling the box in his hand as he grinned. "I know. I didn't give it to you because if I did you would have made a mess and I would have to clean it up." He said as he finally managed to sit on his arse and cross his legs. He glanced down at the box before locking eyes with the blonde, frowning. "You didn't have to get me anything. I bought the candies because I knew you would enjoy them. I wasn't doing them to get something in return."

"I know that. That's why I got you this. If it had been anyone else I would have just accepted the gift and wouldn't even think about repaying them for it." Malfoy confessed, shifting closer and gesturing to what the Gryffindor held with a smile.

Harry relented, hearing the honesty in the blonde's words before opening the gift and pulling out a box made of sleek black dragon scales. He gaped at it, imagining the price and the cost before he even opened it to find out what was inside. "Draco. This is too much." He breathed, glancing up at the blonde. "This has to cost ten times more than what I bought you."

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, uncaring on how much it had cost. "Doesn't matter. Now, if you would open it maybe you would see what was inside!" Malfoy huffed, reaching forward and poking the Gryffindors forehead.

Harry shook his head and cracked it open, seeing six pencils nestled in black cloth. "Draco, are these sketching pencils?" He asked as he tugged one from the box and held it up. It was made of dark wood, the tip of the pencil glittering as he turned it this way and that.

Draco nodded, reaching forward and grabbing one. "Yes, but not the usual kind. This is made from oak ash and metal from a dragons scales. When you draw it heats up and glows. When it cools down it leaves behind a glittering trail. Makes the picture move."

"Won't it burn the paper?" Harry inquired, careful not to touch the tip as he rolled the wood between his fingers. He placed it back into the box, grabbing the one that Draco held before doing the same to that one. "And how does it make the pictures move?"

"It won't burn because there is magic poured into the metal. How it moves I have no idea. I've never drawn with them. I wanted you to see them first." Draco said, beaming at Harry. "I found them by accident when I was looking for charcoal sticks. It was perfect for you so I bought them."

Harry felt a swell of tenderness and he placed the box on the bed, reaching forward and pulling the boy close. "Thank you. I love it." He said, pulling away and grinning at the Slytherin before scooting off the bed and setting the box onto the pile of his clothes.

Draco smiled, pleased with himself as he rolled onto his stomach and shimmied underneath the covers, pulling them to his chin and watching as Harry walked back to the bed. "So you really liked it?" He asked, still a little unsure as he made room for the Gryffindor on his bed.

Harry grinned and nodded, diving under the covers and placing his glasses on the nightstand. "It was wonderful. Thank you." He said as he grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it as he sighed and closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt a finger against his forehead and he cracked open his eyes, seeing the Slytherin smile from beside him. "What?" He asked, the warmth of the blanket relaxing him and sleep slowly dragging him under.

"I just want to mention that, if you don't bring me the balloons that you took from me, I will steal back the gift I gave you and sell it for money to buy more of the candies." Draco said before he turned and settled in.

Harry was still laughing as he fell asleep, the blonde grinning next to him.

* * *

HEY GUYS! I am so sorry it took so long! This chapter just took forever and im still trying to finish pressure! which i am doing at the moment! I hope you havent given up on me yet! there is still so much to do! im sorry that this chapter strayed from the main point but the next one will be a bit boring. i just hope that i finish another chapter before next year. i hate leaving things unfinished! i would love to hear what you have to say! so comment all you like! if they are interesting enough i might give you a reply. XD until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: Mature

Warning: None. Yet. *wicked laughter in the distance*

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Even though i would love to own Harry Potter, I don't.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry groaned as he dropped into his seat, slumping against the table and sighing as he let his eyes close. Draco had kept him up all weekend except for the first two nights. They had played exploding snap and other games to occupy the day as they talked and joked around. It was great fun, except that for two nights straight Harry had woken up wrapped around the blonde. Luckily for him he had managed to wiggle free before the boy woke up, and tamed his hard on at the same time.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone run a hand through his hair and he looked up, almost blinded by the Slytherins smile.

"Get up you wanker. Class is about to start." Malfoy said cheerfully as he fell into the seat beside the Gryffindor before pulling out his art supplies and book. He still hadn't let Harry look in it, much to the Gryffindors frustration.

Harry moaned in protest but straightened, remembering something and rummaging through his robe pockets before pulling out an open box. "Here. The balloons I took from you." He said as he handed it to the blonde. "Don't eat any or I'll take them back."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, shoving them in his bag with a pointed look at the Gryffindor. "There. Happy now?" He asked sarcastically, grabbing his bag and placing it on the floor. He chuckled when Harry growled at him, amused by the Gryffindors pouting face.

They turned when they heard Farrell clapping and they jumped into class, having to create a sketch of something that has meaning for them before trying to create it in clay. Harry had finished his drawing before Draco, standing to grab a tray full of the things they needed.

He stopped before passing Hermione's and Ron's table, leaning toward them and snorting in amusement when he realized that they were arguing over whose drawing was better.

"How can you say that is pretty!?" Ron snapped, gesturing wildly to Hermione's drawing of a locket she had gotten from Harry. The picture was simple but gorgeous, drawing the eye to the shapes inside the necklace.

Hermione rounded on Ron, her cheeks flushed in anger. "At least mine doesn't look like something that was pulled from the trash! I can't even tell what it is!" She snarled, pursing her lips and reaching for the paper when Ron snatched it away and hissed at her.

Harry muffled his laughter, waiting until they noticed him before speaking. "Hey you two. How was your weekend?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning farther onto the table.

"It was fine." Hermione answered, still glaring sidelong at Ron before switching her gaze to Harry. "Where were you at? I didn't see you at all this weekend."

"I was spending it with Malfoy. We stayed in his room." Harry said shrugging, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. It wasn't like they had done anything, but the two gazes of his friends made him feel like they had had a wild weekend of shagging.

_Not that I'm opposed to it._ Harry thought before he flushed and shook the thought away, shocked at his traitorous mind. All weekend he had had snatches of insanity, referring to his every present desire to shag the Slytherin. It wasn't only that though. He also had dreams about waking up to the blondes smiling face or eating out at a nice diner together. To say it threw Harry for a loop was an understatement.

"You really spent all weekend with Malfoy?" Ron asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes, I did. It was fun actually." He said, smiling at Ron when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced behind him, grinning when he realized it was Draco. "What is it?" He asked, straightening and taking a step closer. He turned back around when he heard Ron mutter something, his eyes questioning. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ron replied, pouting at Hermione when she smacked him on the chest. They had a silent conversation, Ron suddenly slumping onto the table in defeat while Hermione sent Harry a blinding smile.

Harry stood there for a moment, utterly lost when he felt Malfoy tug him away. He allowed himself to be pulled, throwing glances at his friends as he was dragged back to their table. He realized the blonde had grabbed the tray while he was talking, making him feel a little guilty but also full of warmth.

"What are you making?" Malfoy asked after they took their seats, shrugging off his robes so they wouldn't get soiled by clay.

"Look for yourself." Harry said as he grabbed his sketch and held it up to Malfoy. The blonde frowned and leaned forward, taking in the picture before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Are you being serious Potter? Your glasses?" Draco said incredulously, his eyes wide as he stared at Harry. "We were supposed to draw something important to us."

"They are important! If I didn't have them I would be walking into walls and falling down the stairs!" Harry huffed, pouting. He crossed his arms in anger and ignored the blonde's laughter, his lips pursed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to laugh it was just a surprise is all. So is that what you are really going to make? A pair of glasses?" Malfoy asked as he settled down and wiped his eyes, nudging the Gryffindor as the boy continued to pout. "Come on Harry. I think it's adorable. So quite with the lip and get to sculpting."

Harry shook his head at the blonde's sassy attitude and complied, taking off his robes as they set to work. As they worked they talked, Draco already dragging sculpting equipment through the wet clay and crafting a rose with bloody thorns, which signified the garden outside the manor where his mother would sit and drink tea.

Harry watched as the Slytherin created the flower, entranced by the sweeping movements of the metal tong and the light reflecting off of the boys pale skin. The words he was saying stuttered to a halt and all he could do was stare, heat swimming through his body.

His throat closed and his stomach withered, his skin burning and his legs turning to supple wax. His eyes widened and he nearly choked, grabbing the attention of the boy beside him.

"Are you okay? You look flushed." Draco commented as he set his things down and leaned closer, reaching up and placing his hand on the boy's forehead. "You feel hot too. Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Harry quickly shook his head, shell shocked as he sat on his stool and stared at the blonde. "N-No. I'm fine. Just got to hot is all." He said, his voice strangled and choked as he sat there.

Malfoy stared at him before nodding slowly, shaking his head and muttering about Gryffindors.

Harry was too far gone to listen, swallowing thickly as he nearly groaned in defeat.

_It all makes sense now! Of course I would start to like the blonde. Of course I would! Nothing has ever went my way before so why should this time be any different?_ Harry thought, staring at Draco as the boy hummed and continued to sculpt. _What do I do?_

* * *

"Come on you wanker! We only have two more weeks to finish this!" Draco yelled from the top of the stairs, heading toward his room as Harry trailed slowly behind.

Harry had come to a decision while he had sat in art class. He didn't want to ruin this friendship with Malfoy so he decided he would keep his feelings to himself and act as if nothing has changed. To keep his emotions chained and in check. Of course, the looks Malfoy gave him wasn't helping but Harry couldn't change that, now could he?

He was shaken from his thoughts as Draco got tired of his lagging and pulled him toward his bedroom, shoving the Gryffindor inside before shutting the door. "Come on Potter! I have to get to inking." Malfoy said as he stripped down to his underwear and changed, not noticing how Harry flushed and turned away. "When I'm done with inking I'm going to add some color." Draco babbled, rummaging through his desk for his art supplies.

Harry swallowed and nodded, wondering how the hell he was going to keep it in his pants when the Slytherin didn't seem to have a shred of modesty. "Alright. Do you want me in the same place?" He asked, kicking off his shoes and shrugging out of his robes.

"That would be great. You might have to clean off the chair though. I put the things that don't fit on the desk on the chair." Draco said as he pulled out what he needed and then continued to search for erasers and a cloth.

Harry walked to the chair without a word and began clearing it off, placing the things onto the small table beside it. He grabbed a book and was about to put it with the rest when the image caught his eye and he stared more closely at it.

He frowned in confusion when he realized it was a drawn picture of him sitting in the library near the big bay windows. Sunlight filtered in and cast shadows along the table he worked at, obviously deep in thought as he read. Harry didn't know when the blonde had drawn it, or how he hadn't noticed the boy near him. He glanced over at Draco and saw that the blonde didn't realize he had the picture.

He looked back down at the drawing and bit his lip, hesitating but a moment before placing it with the rest of the blonde's things and placing a book on top to hide it. He had been tempted to take it but didn't feel like dealing with the quilt. Instead he dragged the seat toward the bed and sat in it, puzzling over the picture before shaking his head and deciding it didn't matter.

"Just do the same as last time. If you can remember." Draco said as he took a seat on the bed and spread out his art materials. "Hopefully I can get most of it done today." He said as he flipped open his book and started to draw when Harry was in position.

After that they fell into silence, the sun fading as time passed. Harry drifted for a while before Malfoy caught his attention as he began to fidget, biting his lip and running his fingers through his hair. Harry frowned and opened his mouth to ask what was the matter when Draco suddenly spoke up, his voice quiet.

"Harry, have you noticed that….when we….umm…" Draco trailed off, his cheeks turning a pretty pink as he fiddled with the paper on his lap and the tips of his hair. "Remember when I told you about the nightmares? How I would go outside the castle and just breathe? Well, I forgot to mention that it happened every night. Even before the war ended." Malfoy explained, his head still down. "But…when you spend the night…I don't have any. Not one." He said softly before he looked up, his eyes unreadable. "I wanted to know if it was the same for you. The nightmares I mean."

Harry slowly straightened, the atmosphere around them suddenly thick and tension filled. He felt that, in that moment, that whatever he said would decide something. "I…" He trailed off, swallowing before speaking. "I…..don't have any either. Not one." He said honestly, watching as Draco relaxed and sent a small smile his way.

"Really?" Draco inquired, flipping the book closed and setting it aside, obviously done with drawing for today.

Harry nodded, sitting up and standing, walking toward the bed and taking a seat beside the blonde. "Yeah, I didn't notice it until now." He admitted, falling back so he was spread across the mattress. "It's kind of strange, but it isn't a bad thing."

Draco nodded, pursing his lips as he stood and grabbed his shoes, slipping them on before turning to Harry and tugging at his sleeve. "You might be right, for once." He said with a grin, suddenly turning shy as he glanced away. "So, that being said. Will you spend the night again?" He asked, quickly looking up and waving his hands. "But only if you want to."

Harry chuckled and nodded, running a hand through the Slytherins hair and teasing the ends with his fingers. "Sure. I don't mind." He said, his smile turning devious. "Before bed you want to go to the prefect's bath again?" He asked, already knowing the answer when Draco beamed and nodded.

"You are brilliant Potter." Draco said, skipping to the door and holding it open, gesturing for Harry to go through it. "After you." He said, closing the door behind the Gryffindor when Harry walked past him.

"Thank you Milady." Harry said soberly, cracking up when Draco flushed. The Gryffindor gasped when Malfoy lunged for him and he danced away, running down the hall with the blonde in chase, their laughter echoing around them.

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He glanced down and grinned when he saw Malfoy curled around his side, the invisibility cloak bundled in his arms. It amused Harry how obsessed the Slytherin was with the cloak, the bundle of cloth usually in the boy's possession.

Harry yawned and scratched his head, slipping from beneath the covers and padding over to the dresser, grabbing an empty cup off the surface and filling it with water with the wand that sat beside it. He took a drink, placing the wand back on the table and realizing with a jolt that it was Draco's.

He stared at it for a moment, bewildered that he could use it with such ease. He suddenly shook his head as he realized it didn't matter. He turned and leaned against the dresser, finishing the drink he held and holding it loosely as he glanced around the Slytherins room.

His eyes fell on the boy's notebook, where he had found a drawn image of him in the library. He walked over to it and picked it up, setting the glass down as he flipped through it. He didn't have his glasses on so the pictures were blurry, causing him to walk over to the nightstand and pick them up before slipping them on.

His eyes widened as he stopped flipping and stared at the image in his hands, his heart swelling. He scanned the picture, taking in the way the blonde had drawn him, smiling and laughing. The image had little color, except his eyes, which were vibrant and alive.

He glanced over at Malfoy, who had rolled over onto Harry's side and was curled around the cloak that was in his arms. He smiled gently, looking back down at the notebook and continuing to flip through it. Most were just random images, but there were quite a few that featured Harry in it.

Harry didn't know when or where the Slytherin had drawn them, staring at each one before going to the next. After he was done he closed it and placed it where he found it, crawling back into bed and throwing his glasses onto the nightstand.

He rolled over to face the sleeping Slytherin, wondering why the boy had drawn the pictures, but having a vague idea that was forming in the back of his mind. No one did say he was a Hufflepuff.

He ran his eyes over the boy's features and with a slight hesitation grabbed him and pulled him close, wrapping his body around the blondes as he snuggled closer. With a sigh he drifted off, the warmth of the blonde seeping into his skin and creating a low burn that would keep him warm all night.

* * *

"Since were done with inking I think we should start to put it on the canvas that Farrell gave us." Draco said, placing an easel in front of the bed. "This way we can finish it all this weekend and won't have to worry about not getting it done in time."

Harry nodded, glancing at the 'station' that Malfoy has set up. It was the last week of class and the last week of the semester before they graduated. They needed to finish the portrait of each other before then, turning the project over to Farrell when they were finished.

Draco had made, in the corner of his room, a scene for the portrait. Just a podium with a white backdrop they could change with magic if they wanted to. It was simple but effective.

"So we are going to get done today?" Harry inquired, walking over to the podium and stepping onto it. He turned around to face the Slytherin, watching as the boy flicked his wand and sent everything in the room against the walls and out of the way.

"That sounds about right. I want to finish mine today. You can draw yours tomorrow." Draco said as he moved the easel closer to Harry and grabbed his inks and charcoals, as well as paint and chalk. "Does that sound good to you?"

Harry nodded, his heart beating a little faster as he watched the graceful movements of the boy as he set everything up before dragging a stool over and sitting on it. "Sounds fine. How long do you think it will take?"

"Two, maybe three, hours." Draco answered, rolling up his sleeves and preparing the paints. "You can go ahead and get in position. Anything is fine."

Harry nodded and turned slightly to the side, shoving his hands into his pants and looking over at Malfoy, causing his neck to lay exposed on the other side. The room settled into silence after that, leaving Harry to think on his own.

He had realized a few days ago that he fancied the blonde, and now, over time, it grew until it pulsed beneath the surface. He had realized that if he didn't get himself under control that he would do something to the Slytherin that he would regret.

He also thought that the blonde might feel something for him, if the hot stares were any indication. But the looks were far between, leaving Harry to wonder if he was imagining it all.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a deep hum, the sound coming from the Slytherin as he worked. Harry grinned in amusement, knowing that the blonde hummed without realizing it. The sound was deep and throaty, beautiful.

Draco dragged his charcoals across the canvas, a brush in the other hand to add color as he worked. The humming grew louder, the Gryffindor drowning in the husky timber as he stood there. Harry stared at the Slytherin, the distance causing an itch to grow beneath the Gryffindors skin as he felt the need to touch.

He wrestled it down, keeping the desire from his eyes as he glanced away and from the temptation in front of him. His eyes traveled the room, falling on his notebook. He had left it beside the blondes when he had walked in, the book tied shut with a green ribbon the boy had jokingly gave him, saying a 'Slytherins needed to keep their colors close by.'

He felt his lips twitch into a smile as he imagined the images in the notebook, now filled with drawn pictures of the blonde, the artwork moving thanks to the pencils the Slytherin had given him. He had drawn them over the past few days, remembering a scene he liked and sketching it that night with the blonde sleeping beside him.

He had taken to spending the night with the Slytherin instead of alone in his room, the relief from the nightmares letting him sleep soundly, wrapped around the blonde. What amused him was that Draco didn't mind, instead he encouraged it, the boy sleeping with the invisibility cloak under his head or wrapped in his arms.

Harry smiled at the memory, knowing that tonight would be the same, the blonde telling a story and laughing, falling asleep with the cloak and with his fingers tangled in Harrys hair, which had become a habit.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulders, turning to see the blonde beside him. The Slytherin was smiling, paint smeared across his cheek and his fingers and hands dusted with charcoal powder and splotches of ink.

"Done. I finished a lot quicker than I thought I would." He said, his gray eyes molten and alight with pride. "It's done. Do you want to see it?" He asked, tugging on the Gryffindors sleeve.

Harry stepped down from the podium, following behind the boy as he walked toward the easel. "It's been two hours already?" He said, a little shocked.

"No, it's only been about one hour. Like I said, I finished early." Draco explained as he stopped in front of the picture and gestured to it. "Does it pass muster?" He asked, a little shy as Harry finally got a look at the artwork.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared, drinking in the picture as he felt his heart beat faster. It was him, smiling, his eyes a vibrant green and the scarf around his neck a blend between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The background was of Honeydukes, snow falling from the sky and blurred people walking behind and around him. The only other color was in the window of the candy store, a sign with balloons on it to signify a new candy.

Harry felt his heart melt as he gazed at it, scanning the shadows and highlights. The artwork was beautiful, graceful lines and rough curves contrasting to create something magical. Harry drew a sharp breath and turned, his emotions running rampant.

"Draco." He rasped, beaming at the blonde as he gathered the boy in his arms. "It's amazing! Brilliant!" He proclaimed, twirling the boy around and laughing.

Malfoy was taken aback but soon joined in, his cheeks flushed at the praise. "That's very kind of you to say Potter, but it isn't that good."

"Oh yes it is you snake!" Harry said, smiling down at the Slytherin. "But why did you draw me in winter? It's almost summer after all." He inquired, curious. He felt it rise when the boy blushed and glanced away, not meeting the Gryffindors eyes as he answered.

"It was when we became friends. Remember?" Draco said softly, biting his lip. "The happiest moment I've had since the war ended was when you gave me those balloons. Not because you felt inclined too, but because you knew I liked them. That's what makes you different. That's what made me fall in love with you." Draco confessed quietly, staring at the floor as he tensed and waited for the Gryffindors reaction.

Harry inhaled sharply, gazing wide eyed at the Slytherin before he felt his control snap. He lunged forward and dragged the boy closer, trapping him against his chest as he stole his lips. He forced his mouth open and delved inside, feeling and hearing the Slytherins startled gasp and wispy moan.

He snogged the blonde until he had to come up for air, inhaling deeply before coming back for more. He bit and licked, sucked the boys tongue and ran his over the blonde's teeth. He stole the Slytherins breath and swallowed his moans, his body on fire as he claimed the boy's mouth.

Harry finally pulled back, licking his top lip as he stared into the boys glazed eyes. "Thank fuck." He muttered, resting his forehead against the blondes. "I thought I was just imagining the looks you gave me. I wanted it to be real so badly." He confessed, grinning against the boy's skin. "I feel the same Draco. More than you could know."

Malfoy gasped softly, going lax in Harry's arms. "Thank Merlin." He sighed, grinning and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "But I do have to ask. Why? I thought that you would never feel the same, that's why I told you in the first place. I thought that I would confess and then get over it, and hopefully you would remain my friend after."

"Well I'm glad you told me but I'm not happy of the reason." Harry said frowning before he sighed and rubbed the boys back. "Why do I feel the same? To be honest there are so many things that I can't pick just one. So I might as well tell you all of them." He said with a grin, kissing the boys temple as he continued.

"You're funny and very intelligent. You're not afraid to show others what you think, but you keep a side of you hidden. Which I have had the pleasure to see." Harry said, slipping his fingers beneath the blonde's shirt and caressing soft skin. "You care deeply but say you don't. You have a gift for creating pictures of beauty and a voice to match. I love hearing you sing when you don't realize it. I adore the childish happiness you have for the things you enjoy." He admitted, smiling into Draco's eyes.

"I guess it was just easy to fall in love with you." Harry finished, his voice soft.

Draco swallowed thickly, leaning forward and burying his face into the Gryffindors neck, his heart swelling. He glanced behind the boys shoulder and smiled when he saw the canvas with the image of Harry on it, the picture filled with the things he loved most. "Me too Harry. Me too."

* * *

HEY GUYS! I am so sorry i have been awhile for so long! i got really sick and had a bunch of tests and things to finish. while having a fever on top of it all! i just didnt have time and i am sorry for that! i hope you can forgive me!~ *puppy eyes* but anyways, this is not the last chapter! just a prelude to all the delicious shagging to come! YEAH! it has been hard to make the rest of this story! but i promise that i will finish! and i am still trying to finish pressure, so have faith in me! until next time! (i would love to hear what you guys have to say)


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: VERY MATURE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TO BOYS/MEN

Disclaimer: Do i even have to tell you anymore?

* * *

Chapter 7

"Harry." Draco moaned, latching onto the Gryffindors shoulders as the boy stalked forward and herded him toward the bed. "Don't you think we're going a little too fast?" He panted, falling onto the mattress and spreading his legs to accommodate the Gryffindors body.

"I don't actually. I've waited for weeks to have you. Maybe even since first year. I think our time is a little overdue." Harry said softly, his voice laced with heat as he placed a knee on the bed beneath the blondes thigh and ran a hand up the boy's shirt to feel soft skin.

Draco gasped, wiggling beneath the Gryffindor as he felt his body burn, sweeping through his veins to pool in his belly. "Fuck." Malfoy hissed, his mouth falling open when Harry pinched his nipples into hard peaks.

"If you really think we are going to fast I'll stop. Right here, right now." Harry said, his tone serious as he slipped his hands out from the Slytherins shirt and placed them on either side of the boys trembling body.

Malfoy swallowed thickly, reaching up and fisting Harry's hair before tugging him down. "I swear to Merlin that if you stop I will shove a pencil up your arse." He whispered, his voice breathy but menacing.

Harry startled, throwing his head back and cackling before lunging forward and capturing the blonde's lips, tasting the sweet flavor of laughter as he wrapped his body around the boy. "Don't worry Draco, I won't stop." He muttered, kissing along the Slytherins jaw before trailing his lips down his throat to his collarbone.

With a smirk he latched on, tugging the skin with his teeth and sucking a deep bruise onto the bone before releasing it and examining his work. He was satisfied as the skin purpled, slight indents on the bone showing where he had bit the boy.

"Fuck! Potter! You bloody animal! There was no need to gn-" Draco cut himself off with a whimper, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink as he arched off the bed and into the Gryffindors touch. "No fair." He moaned, his head thrown back as Harry slipped a hand into the Slytherins pants on top of his underwear and palmed his throbbing erection.

"All's fair in love and war." Harry said cheekily as he pushed two fingers into the band of the boy's underwear and teased the skin there.

"Which…..which one is this?" Draco panted, squirming as he reached forward and tangled his hands in the other boy's unruly mop of hair. He gasped when Harry suddenly yanked his pants down, exposing his cock and the pale silkiness of his thighs.

"I don't know. You tell me." Harry whispered, ducking his head and running his lips over the boy's hipbone, licking the Slytherins stomach and flattening the hairs with his tongue before continuing down.

Draco jumped and moaned when the Gryffindor suddenly wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing the base before sliding up and thumbing the head, rubbing the slit that oozed pre-cum. "Fuck! Harry!" Draco whimpered, panting and twisting as the other boy bit his skin and claimed him.

Harry groaned lowly as he scooted further down and came level with the Slytherins thick cock, his mouth salivating as he imagined what the boy would taste like. Without farther hesitation he slipped the head into his mouth, sucking and tonguing the slit as he tried to get used to the salty tang.

Draco cried out and tugged harshly on the Gryffindors hair, his hips bucking as he felt incredible heat wrap around his cock and wetness slid down his shaft. He arched his back and whimpered, his skin flushing as pleasure whipped up his spine.

Without warning Harry suddenly let go with a pop and swallowed, running his tongue over his teeth as he groaned. "You taste amazing." He growled, staring at the boy beneath him as the blonde shuddered and bucked his hips, moaning.

"Stop teasing!" Draco whined, tugging on the boy's hair and was rewarded with a deep growl. A shiver ran up his spine at the sound, his cheeks flushing deeper and eyes darkening farther as his desire spiked.

"I'm not teasing. Just cherishing." Harry said softly, reaching up and pulling off his glasses before throwing them onto the nightstand. "Don't worry. I'll give you want you want. After I'm done tasting you." He said, ducking down and flattening his tongue over the blonde's entrance, grabbing the boys hips to hold him as Malfoy cried out and jerked.

Harry wiggled his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, trying to loosen the Slytherin up as he ate the boy out. He felt the blonde tremble under his hands and his hole flutter around his tongue, Draco's legs spreading wide and his back arching off the bed.

"Fuck! B-Bloody hell." Draco panted, wiggling and feeling the hot air of the Gryffindors breath at his entrance. He shuddered and yanked at the boy's hair, pleasure coursing up his body as he bent his spine and shoved down on the boys tongue.

Harry reached up and pushed a finger against Malfoys hole, making sure it was slick enough so he could push the thick digit inside, stretching the blondes arse as he thrust deep. "Tell me if it hurts." He said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and lube shot from the tip, coating the fingers he had pulled out of the blonde.

He quickly placed them back at Draco's entrance and pushed two inside, thrusting shallowly as he waited for the boy to get used to the intrusion. "Can you feel that Draco? How I'm stretching out your hole with my fingers?" Harry suddenly muttered, his eyes locked onto the sight of Malfoys tight entrance fluttering around his knuckles. "I can feel how hot you are inside."

Draco whimpered, fisting the covers as he tried to relax and allow Harry to dig deeper, wanting to feel everything the Gryffindor was giving him. "H-Harry….." He moaned, his skin flushing pink as the boy's words penetrated the haze of pleasure, sparking the lust to its peak as he wiggled and groaned.

The Gryffindor bit his lip as he thrust deeper, startled by Draco's shout when he touched something of a different texture. He quickly glanced up and assured himself it wasn't from pain, searching again for the spot that sent Malfoy orbital.

He knew he found it when the Slytherin arched his back and yelled loudly, the blonde's body trembling and sweat beading down his forehead. Harry drowned in the Slytherins cries, quickly sliding in a third finger to join the rest as he twisted his wrist and stabbed at the blondes prostate.

"Harry! Fuck!" Draco shouted, withering against the mattress and yanking at the sheets as pleasure clouded his vision and tingled up his spine. He arched his back and his legs snapped open, his body undulating and pushing his hole closer to Harry's mouth.

Harry smirked and thrust harshly, ripping cries from the blonde's throat before rising and slipping his fingers out. He wiped his hand on the sheets and jumped from the bed, stripping out of his clothes so he was naked.

Draco turned his head to stare at the Gryffindors body, panting and pink cheeked. He shuddered as he drank in Harrys rippling muscle and lean tampered waist, the Gryffindors body tan and gleaming with a sheen of sweat.

Harry saw the way the Slytherin was looking at him and he groaned, his cock twitching as he climbed back onto the bed and kissed up the blonde's thigh to his chest. He pressed the pads of his fingers against the blonde's hole and made sure he was wet enough, grabbing the boy's hips and tilting them up.

"You ready Draco?" Harry asked, his breathing heavy as he fit his thighs beneath the blondes arse and positioned himself so his cock was pushing against the Slytherins entrance.

"Yes! I've been ready!" Draco whimpered, reaching up and grabbing the headboard as he spread his legs. "Now hurry up! I need you inside me!" He cried, trying to impale himself onto the Gryffindors thick shaft but was prevented from doing so by the grip the other boy had on his waist.

Harry shuddered at the blondes wrecked tone and gritted his teeth, slowly pushing inside and fighting the urge to thrust deep and fuck mindlessly. He gasped when wet heat incased his cock and he groaned, his eyes narrowed as he glanced up at the boy's face and nearly came.

Draco shuddered as he was entered, his mouth falling open and his head tilting back as his hole was stretched and filled. He drew in a trembling breath as his eyes glazed, pleasure and pain ripping through his body. His chest heaved and his back arched, his thighs trembling.

He convulsed and drew in a sudden breath to yell, his body undulating as he clenched around Harrys cock. His legs snapped open and his cock spurted pre-cum, sweat dripping from his body as he whined. "Move! Fucking move!" He shouted, crying out when Harry snapped his hips back and forward.

The Gryffindor set a bruising pace, skin slapping against skin as he fucked the blonde as hard as he could. He squeezed the boy's hips as he drove forward, his body pressing against the Slytherins as he slammed inside.

"Fuck! There! _Right fucking there_!" Draco shouted, letting go of the headboard to fist the Gryffindors hair and yank on every down stroke. "Yes!" He cried, shifting under the boy and feeling his prostate hit as stars burst behind his eyes.

Harry gritted his teeth as the blonde tugged his hair, the pain washed over by pleasure as Draco clenched down. He cried out and fell forward, one hand releasing the boy's hips and planting itself beside the Slytherins head.

Draco immediately took the opportunity and turned his head, latching onto Harry's wrist with his teeth and biting down. At the same time down he arched his body and impaled himself on the Gryffindors cock, shuddering almost violently as the action pushed the tip of Harry's thick shaft dead center onto his prostate.

Harry gasped at the sudden move, snapping his hips brutally as he fucked Draco's hole. He felt close to cumming, gritting his teeth to hold it back as he slowed and grinded into the willing boy beneath him. He heard Malfoy keen, the sound causing his cock to twitch.

"Fuck Draco." Harry groaned, suddenly rearing back and grabbing the Slytherins hips to still him as he rocked slowly inside the blonde. "Come on, clench around me." Harry growled, panting harshly and groaning when he felt Malfoy tighten. "That's it. Make some noise. I want to hear it all." He muttered before he pulled out to the tip and slammed back inside.

Draco shouted, his mouth parted by rough breaths and his chest heaving. He clawed at Harrys scalp and pulled on his hair, withering helplessly as pleasure swarmed through his body and fogged his mind. He felt his orgasm rushing toward him and he braced for it, urging Harry on faster as he finally fell over the edge.

He shuddered and screamed, his vision flashing as his climax ripped through his body, his orgasm prolonged when his prostate was hit. "Yes! Fuck ne through it! _Fuck me through it!"_ He shouted, twisting beneath Harry as his cock spurted semen.

Harry groaned and gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as Draco clenched down and shuddered. He gasped and came, his hips snapping as he rode out his orgasm. He whimpered when he was done, collapsing on top of the Slytherin.

Draco moaned when the Gryffindor fell on him, causing the boys cock to shove deep and scrape his prostate. He shuddered and mewled, oversensitive. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry's body, trying to catch his breath as he crawled down from his high.

After a while Malfoy pushed gently at Harrys shoulders, gasping when the boy sat up and slid from inside. Malfoy whimpered and arched slightly, biting his lip when the Gryffindors limp cock rubbed against his walls.

Harry groaned and smiled, blissed out as he grabbed his wand and cleaned them. He quickly wrapped himself around Malfoy and slid under the covers, the afterglow causing him to hum in pleasure. He heard a chuckle and glanced down, the blondes face snuggled into his chest.

"What?" He asked, his voice rough and slightly breathless.

"You just look so smug." Draco whispered, leaning up and kissing Harry on the mouth before settling again. He felt the Gryffindors chest move as he laughed and the blonde grinned, warm inside and out.

"I should be. I just had sex with the most amazing person alive and had the best orgasm of my life." Harry said honestly, pulling the Slytherin closer. He chuckled when he saw the red blush spread across the blonde's face, his heart jumping at the sight.

Draco smiled shyly, wrapping his legs and arms around the boy to keep him close. "That's good. On both accounts." He said, burying his face into Harry's neck before he sighed. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He muttered before he paused and spoke again. "After I wake up we're going for round two."

Harry laughed, smothering the blonde and cause him to chuckle. "Whatever you want Draco. Your wish is my command." He teased before he snuggled and fell asleep, the blondes breathing a comforting sound beside him.

* * *

Harry slipped from the mattress and walked over to the desk, pulling out the box of pencils the blonde had given him. He grabbed his sketch pad also, slipping on a pair of underwear and his glasses before turning to the bed.

He quickly slipped back under the Slytherins covers after he settled onto the mattress, sitting parallel to the boy's body as he flipped open his sketch book and started to draw. His tongue stuck out from between his lips as he sketched, the only sound in the room Malfoys steady breathing and the scratching of metal lead on paper.

The lines he drew heated and glowed, cooling as he continued. He had practiced with them and had found out how the pictures moved. You had to draw several times on the same line. If you wanted the line to move you drew it different ways one on top of another.

As Harry worked the picture began to move, the lines soft and light as he sketched. He added bolder lines and sharp curves to the body he was drawing, glancing up every so often as the blonde moved of shifted.

Time passed by him unnoticed, so focused on his task that when he was finally finished the night was softened by the coming of day. He felt his eyes widen as he checked the time, cursing as he snapped closed the sketch pad and put his pencils away.

He slipped back into bed as the blonde mumbled, cuddling the boy close before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

GOSH! FINALLY! I thought they would never do the nasty! well, im sorry it is taking me so long on every update. i relly dont mean to. i hope you liked this! the next and last one will be soon then i will finish the others. i finally managed to do a prequel to Humanly Impossible. its called Possibly Inhuman. I would love if you guys ckecked it out! thank you for reading and complementing! Until next time my salty sweet readers.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Boy x Boy. Sex between two males.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! All rights belong to Warner Bros and JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry slumped into his chair, his muscles aching as he rested his forehead against the table top. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, groaning as he did so. He felt liquid and relaxed, all thanks to the amazing shagging he had done with the blonde all night.

The morning after he was woken by the bell ringing for class, causing him to jump from the bed and nearly went sprawling in the process, his legs like jelly from the multiple orgasms he had had. He barely managed to catch himself in time, the blonde's laughter coming from beneath the covers.

He had left after that, leaving the Slytherin in the bed to rest, walking out the door after kissing him goodbye and tucking him in. Malfoy had protested of course, but Harry had given no ground in the decision to keep the boy in bed. He wanted him to sleep and get his energy back up, since they had used it all while doing the dirty.

Harry was jolted from his thoughts when he heard clapping form the front of the room and he sighed, preparing himself for a day without the blonde.

* * *

Harry walked through the corridors toward his room, eager to see Malfoy after a day without the boy's presence beside him. He grinned to himself as he quickened his stride, turning a corner and hurrying down the hall, heading toward the Slytherins room and pushing open the door when he reached it. He grinned when he saw the lump in the middle of the bed, the covers rising as the blonde breathed.

Harry chuckled to himself and walked forward, closing the door softly behind him as he headed toward the Slytherin, dropping his bag into the chair and throwing his notebook on the desk. He sighed as he sat down and slipped off his shoes, leaning over Draco and kissing his forehead.

"Wake up, you good for nothing freeloader." Harry teased softly, watching as Malfoy groaned and rolled onto his side, the blonde wrapping his body over the Gryffindors backside.

"Don' wanna." Draco mumbled, his face pressed against Harrys hip and his knees pressing against the opposite thigh. "To tired…..and sore…."

"Now whose fault is that? I wasn't the one who said he could take it." Harry said, reaching down and running a hand through the blonde's hair. "But seriously. Are you alright? No pain or anything?" He asked, his tone full of concern.

"I'm fine Harry. Just some slight aches, that's all." Malfoy said, finally shifting around to sit up, wearing only a long sleeved shirt that fell to mid-thigh. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindors neck, kissing the boy softly on the lips. "You did everything right. If you held me to hard or pressed to deep it means you wanted me just as much as I wanted you."

Harry inhaled sharply at that, his heart stuttering at just how well the blonde put him off balance. He gathered the boy close and nuzzled his neck, feeling a surge of satisfaction when he saw the bruise that marred the Slytherins pale skin.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Harry said, grinning and rubbing his lips against the boy's throat.

Draco shivered and laughed, pressing closer to the Gryffindor as the other boy started to nip at the exposed skin of his shoulder. "I know. You haven't figured that out yet?" He teased, gasping softly when Harry sucked his collarbone and licked up his throat.

"Oh, don't worry I have." Harry murmured, sliding a hand beneath the blonde's shirt and feeling smooth skin. He slowly pressed the Slytherin back with his body, causing the boy to lose his balance and fall onto the mattress.

Draco's breathing picked up as Harry draped himself over his body, the Gryffindors heat leaching into his skin and warming him from the inside out. "Harry….." He moaned lowly, feeling his cock twitch in interest.

"Yes?" The Gryffindor said cheekily, sitting back on his heels and running both hands up the blonde's shirt and pressing deep. "Did you need to ask me something? Is that it?"

"Oh, shut it." Draco huffed breathlessly, shifting beneath Harry as boy began a slow rough grind. He moaned softly, clutching the Gryffindors shoulders and digging his nails in as his cock hardened in a tingly rush.

Harry felt the boy's erection and smirked, pressing down harder on every thrust, quickly unbuttoning Malfoys shirt and leaving it gaping open, bending his head down to kiss and lick the newly exposed skin. He felt the Slytherin shudder, Draco's slender body twisting whenever Harry pinched his nipples or bit his neck.

"H-Harry…" Draco panted, tugging frantically at the Gryffindors shirt. "Clothing….off…now." He demanded, his eyes smoldering as he watched the boy rear back and rip of his jeans and V-neck, throwing them behind his shoulder before falling onto the blonde.

"There. Happy now?" Harry asked teasingly, cupping the back of the Slytherins knees and spreading his thighs so he could settle between them. He didn't want to enter the blonde, on account of how sore the boy most be. Instead he settled for a dirty grind, pre-cum dripping from their cocks and slicking the way as they thrust against each other.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and buried his face into the Gryffindors neck, his cries low and filthy. He arched his back and shuddered, his legs snapping closed around Harrys hips as the boy suddenly reached down and palmed his erection.

The Gryffindor groaned when the blonde bit his neck, tugging on the skin as they moved together. Harry felt his orgasm rush toward him, too soon and with no warning. He cried out and spilled between their bodies, continuing to jerk off the Slytherin until the boy arched and came.

They lay in a panting mess until Harry dragged himself off the bed, grabbing his wand and cleaning them up before collapsing onto the mattress and cuddling the limp Slytherin. They snuggled lazily, silence descending on them as they drank each other in.

Draco was the first to speak, his voice soft and hesitant. "Harry….you do know that school ends in a week?" He asked, wrapping his body around the Gryffindors.

Harry sighed and nodded, his arms tightening around the blonde to keep him close. "I know." He said, staring at the ceiling. "We also have to turn in our artwork for the semester." He added, his body warm from the skin contact with Malfoy.

"You still have to finish yours since mine is done." Draco said, shifting until he was draped over the other boy's chest. "When do you want to start it?" He asked, resting his chin on Harry's pectoral.

"I've already finished it." Harry said, grinning when the blonde gaped at him.

"What do you mean finished it?" He asked incredulously, staring down at the Gryffindor with wide eyes.

"Exactly what I said. You don't have to model for me because I finished the portrait." Harry replied, smiling down at Draco. "I have also hidden it so you can't see it. I want it to be a surprise." He said, cuddling closer to the blonde and nuzzling the boy's neck.

"What!? No! That is not how it works Harry!" Draco whined, smothered by the Gryffindors body. "You have to show me!"

"No I don't." Harry chuckled, rolling the blonde over and grinning down at him. "I promise you will get to see it. Just not know." He said softly, kissing the Slytherin before bundling him up and pushing him under the covers. "Now go to bed. We go to Hogsmead tomorrow."

Draco grumbled but complied, resigning himself to pestering the boy until Harry broke and showed him the picture. Slytherins were never one to listen to others.

* * *

"I swear to Merlin if you don't stop!" Harry growled, lunging at the blonde before the boy laughed and danced out of reach. "Give them to me!"

"No! They are mine! You can't take them!"

"The bloody hell I can't!" Harry snarled, chasing after the blonde when the Slytherin turned tail and ran. "Get back here!"

"Never!" Draco laughed, the box of balloons in his hands as he sprinted for Hogshead. He grabbed one of the candies and popped it into his mouth, chewing frantically before turning and letting the balloon explode. Right into Harrys face.

Glitter rained down on the Gryffindor as he skidded to a halt, confetti showering over him as the balloon exploded. Harry blinked and grabbed his wand, cleaning the mess up before growling and charging toward Malfoy.

Draco gasped and whirled around, pushing into Hogshead. He glanced across the bar and tables, seeing a flash of red and immediately sprinting toward it. The door burst open behind him as Harry pushed his way through, heading in the direction of the blonde Slytherin.

"Weasley! Granger!" Draco gasped, diving behind them just as Harry caught up.

Hermione started as Malfoy jumped and hid beside her, Ron coughing when he swallowed his drink to quickly in surprise. They turned when they heard a growl, watching as Harry stalked toward them.

"What in the world is going on?" Hermione asked suddenly, right in the way of the angry Gryffindor.

"Why don't you ask Draco?" Harry snarled, skittering past his friends to try and grab the Slytherin. Malfoy evaded his hands, the box clutched tight to his chest as he danced out of reach.

"It's your fault for not showing me the finished picture!" Draco snarled, slowly reaching into the box and pulling out a candy. "If you would just show me then I would stop!"

"Stop what?" Hermione asked exasperated, her eyes wide.

Harry opened his mouth the answer as he glanced over at his friend just as a cloud of silver puffs rained down on his head. "That!" He growled, whirling around and quickly jumping in front of the blonde before he ran out the door. "Stop it!"

"No! Not unti-" Draco gasped when he was suddenly picked up, the Gryffindor enfolding him as silver glitter and puffs flew off his body and covering the blonde. "Harry!" Draco yelped, about to complain when the other boy kissed him soundly on the mouth to stop him from speaking.

Harry pulled away and dropped the Slytherin, reaching forward and grabbing the box of balloons and stuffing them into his robe pocket. "I already told you that I would show you but not now. Be patient." Harry said, waving his wand to clean up the glitter mess before turning to his friends.

He saw their wide eyes and gaping mouths, realizing with a jolt he had never told them about him and Malfoy. "By the way. Draco and I are dating." He said unnecessarily before turning and grabbing the Slytherins hand, pulling the boy behind him as stepped into the open air and out of Hogsmead.

"What the hell was that? Just announcing it! You could have given me some warning!" Draco huffed, allowing Harry to pull him closer.

"Did you not want me to? Tell them I mean." Harry inquired, wrapping his arms around the blonde's middle and tugging him against his chest.

"Of course I wanted you to tell your friends! But the no warning bit is something I don't approve of." He said, frowning when Harry laughed. "What? All I am saying is, don't just go blurting it out even if that way is easier!"

"Alright alright. Calm down." Harry said, rubbing his hand over the blonde's lean back. "It's done and over with. I would have liked to tell them differently, but I think Hermione had already figured it out before." He admitted, grinning when Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I would have been shocked if she hadn't."

Harry nodded agreement before stepping back and grabbing Malfoys hand, tugging him in the general direction of Hogwarts. "Come on. I want to go back and laze around." He said, walking with Draco beside him.

"When you say laze around that translates to sex right?" Draco said, smirking when Harry missed a step.

The Gryffindor glanced over at the blonde, his cock twitching in his pants at the heated look the other boy gave him. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He said huskily, grabbing the Slytherins hand and smiling down at him.

"Yes. Yes you have."

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Harry cursed, rolling over onto his back and grinning when Draco cuddled against his side. They lay there panting as they tried to catch their breath, the smell of sex filling the air around them.

Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, his chest heaving as he breathed. He felt sated and warm, the Slytherins body pressing against his as their sweaty skin stuck together. Malfoy suddenly shifted, shivering and pulling the Gryffindor closer.

"What is it?" Harry asked, wondering if the blonde was cold before he looked down and realized how flushed the boy's face was. "Malfoy?" He said before he sat up.

Draco blushed deeper, trembling as he reached forward and grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled on his wrist, pushing the Gryffindors fingers against his hole. "Harry." He moaned, shuddering when the Gryffindor finally realized.

Harry's eyes narrowed in heated lust as he trailed his fingers through the mess that was leaking from the blonde's hole, cum and lube mixing as he pushed against the rim. He groaned when his fingers slipped in easily, thrusting up into the blonde and tugging at the tight muscle before pulling out. He quickly rose to his knees and yanked Draco onto all fours, leaning forward and swiping his tongue over the boy's hole.

Draco arched, gasping, his fingers twisting in the bed sheets as Harry ate him out. Malfoy blushed when the Gryffindor growled, running his tongue over the blondes hole before pushing past the ring of muscle. Draco shuddered, his legs sliding open as he pressed his forehead against the mattress.

"Fuck." Draco muttered, his voice raw and aching as Harry teased him. "Come on! I'm loose enough!" Malfoy cried out, twisting beneath the Gryffindor when the boy just hummed and sucked on his hole.

"I know you are. Be patient." Harry growled, thrusting his two fingers roughly and relishing the blonde's broken cry. He leaned away and watched as his fingers disappeared to the knuckle, flexing and spreading them as his cock twitched.

Draco shuddered and keened, jerking when his prostate was hit and then rubbed. He moaned loudly, blushing scarlet when Harry didn't let up but instead pressed deeper. "L-Let off! I want you to fuck me!" Malfoy groaned, jolting when Harry stabbed at his prostate and massaged it.

"No. I want you to cum just from this. After, when you are loose and relaxed, then I will fuck you." Harry growled, pushing deeper and scraping Malfoys pleasure spot and holding the blonde steady when the boy cried out and jerked.

Draco cursed, low and dirty, fisting the sheets as he whimpered. He arched his back when Harry began to rub slow circles against his prostate, his cock twitching as pleasure sparked up his body. He jerked when he felt teeth against his neck, the Gryffindor sucking a hicky onto the pale skin as he thrust his fingers.

"Come on Draco." Harry muttered, running his teeth across the blonde's sweaty throat as he twisted his wrist. "I know you can do it." He whispered, thrusting roughly and stabbing at the Slytherins pleasure point. "Cum for me Draco."

Draco shuddered, close to the edge as the nonstop stimulation sent him spiraling. He panted heavily, his chest heaving as he squirmed and convulsed. His blonde hair stuck to his cheek and neck, his eyes heated and his skin flushed as he felt his orgasm hurtle towards him.

He cried out and stiffened, his mouth agape as pleasure hazed his vision. With a stuttering breath and yelled, convulsing as he came on the sheets below him. At the tail end of his orgasm he felt the heavy weight of Harrys cock slid inside him, the tip pressing into his prostate and prolonging his climax.

Harry groaned as Malfoy clamped down, his tight walls massaging his length as he started to move, the skin above his groin bumping against Draco's arse as he fucked the boy into the mattress. He gasped as he shoved his cock into the blondes hole, the cum and lube from before slicking his way.

He heard a sudden shout from Draco and glanced down, seeing how flushed the pale skin was. He slowed and ran his hands down the boys back, palming the gentle swell of his butt and squeezing. He heard a low moan and smirked, kneading the flesh between his fingers as he panted.

He suddenly draped himself over the Slytherins back, pressing deep and thrusting slowly as he trailed his lips up the boy's neck and sucking on his earlobe. "Does it feel good Draco? The way I move inside you?" He asked, his voice husky and deep as he gave a sharp thrust and stilled.

Draco cried out in dismay, trying to rock back and get some friction but the Gryffindor remained unmoved. "Harry!" The blonde groaned, panting harshly as he wiggled.

"Can you feel me? How hard I am for you?" Harry whispered, licking the shell of Malfoys ear and he ran one hand down the boy's side. "You are so soft and wet inside." He continued, noticing with a smirk how the blonde had stilled beneath him and was gasping uncontrollably.

"You are so gorgeous like this, spread out beneath me with your legs spread." Harry hissed, reaching down with one hand and palming the Slytherins erection. "Look at you, already dripping for me." He moaned, jerking the boy off as he talked. "I can feel you squeezing me, massaging my cock as you make those beautiful sounds that I love."

Draco sobbed loudly, his body shifting as he fell face down onto the bed and raised his arse higher into the cradle of Harrys hips. He felt the Gryffindor twitch inside him and he moaned, close to delirious as he listened to the filth that spilled from Harry's mouth.

"How your body moves beneath me, flushing in pleasure when I thrust inside." Harry muttered, slowly pulling out and thrusting harshly before stilling. "The way you cry out and moan as I fuck you."

Draco gasped, heat spiraling through his body as the tip of Harrys cock pressed into his prostate. He clenched down, desperate for the boy to move when Harry suddenly quickened the jerking of his hand. Malfoy cried out, his body oversensitive as he clamped down and felt the Gryffindor pulse inside him.

"You're so hard Draco, I can feel how close you are." Harry muttered, suddenly letting go and rising behind the boy, grabbing his hips to keep him still. He took a breath and waited, feeling the Slytherin begin to grow restless beneath him.

Draco groaned, needing Harry to move as he felt his climax nearing. He twisted to look behind him, gasping when he saw the way Harry was gazing at him. He couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth, his eyes drenched in lust as he shifted. "Please! Harry, move! I need you to-AH!" He cried out, his body moving up the bed when Harry started to thrust with animalistic strokes.

Draco shouted loudly, twisting the sheets between his hands as he arched his back and sobbed.

"That's right. Take it. _Take it_!" Harry growled, gripping the blonde's hips and yanking him back. He felt the Slytherin stiffen beneath him and knew he was close, pounding the boy into the mattress as he felt his own climax rise. "Come on Draco, cum for me!"

Draco gasped sharply, throwing his head back and clamping down as he felt his orgasm blow through him like a train. He arched his back and drew in a quick breath, shouting loudly as he climaxed. He felt Harry swell inside him and he sobbed, the hot wetness of the Gryffindors cum filling him as he groaned.

Harry gasped and fell limp, covering the Slytherins body as he panted. He felt Draco shivering beneath him and he quickly withdrew, cleaning them up with his wand before bundling the blonde under the covers. "You alright Draco?"

Malfoy nodded, still trembling as he cuddled against the Gryffindor. "Y-Yeah. That was just really intense." He said, humming in pleasure when Harrys body heat surrounded him. "I think that was the hardest I have ever orgasmed."

Harry grinned at that, proud of himself. "You are very welcome." He joked, chuckling when Draco smacked his chest. He felt liquid as he lay there, gazing at the ceiling when he suddenly heard a soft sound from Draco.

He glanced down, frowning. "What is it love?" He asked, locking eyes with the Slytherin and seeing sadness there.

"I was just wondering what will happen after school ends….." Draco answered, drawing random patterns on Harry's chest with a finger. "I just wanted to know…will you stay by me even after we graduate?" He asked, his body tense.

Harry tightened his arm around the blonde, pulling him closer as he smoothed a hand over his back. "I was hoping so yes. Unless you don't want me around."

Draco stiffened at that, rising quickly onto his elbows. "Of course I do! I would tell you if I didn't!" he huffed, frowning. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed the Gryffindor, slowly and tenderly before he withdrew. "I love you too much to let you go." He whispered, his hair brushing Harrys cheek as he cuddled closer.

Harry smiled, feeling warmth blossom in his chest as he stared at the top of Draco's head. He sighed in happiness, content as he breathed in Malfoys scent. "I know Draco." He said softly, rubbing the blondes back. "But don't worry, I feel the same. I will never let you go unless you want to leave."

Draco hummed and glanced up, grinning at the Gryffindor. "It's a good thing I want to stay, right?"

"Right." Harry agreed, the boy's body heat sinking into his skin as they snuggled, their breath mingling as the world outside dimmed, sleep overtaking them both as they smiled at each other.

* * *

HELLO! I am back and kicking! I know, it took a while to get back here but i promised i would! Sorry it took so long. I had important things to do over the summer. Like dumb work and moving and such. I hope to come back full swing and will make up the wait by creating the BEST FANFIC EVR! (i hope) Sorry i left but im glad i am back. I hope to hear what you guys have to say! Oh, and before i forget. I realized that when i write my stories now...that i should finish them before posting any of the chapters...you gys should have told me! But its fine i figured it ALL out! (^o^)/ until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Nothing except some crazy amounts of fluff. XD

Disclaimer: NOT MINE PEOPLE

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry slumped into his seat, Draco seating beside them as they waited for Farrell to begin class. It was their last day. They heard the all familiar clapping and they glanced up, watching as the eccentric teacher grinned at them.

"I am sad to say it is our last day of the semester and for the art project I assigned." Farrell announced, bouncing on her toes as she grabbed her wand and tapped the board. Names appeared down the chalk board, every groups name on the black slate. "This is the order we will go in! Every group will come up and display their art for us to see. I will grade on artwork and presentation! You will begin when I sit!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realized his and Malfoys name was at the very bottom, nervousness overcoming him at the prospect of showing the Slytherin his artwork. He had finished it last night, adding the final touches before hiding it out of sight. He hadn't wanted Draco to see it yet, wanting it to be a complete surprise for the blonde.

He felt a hand on his thigh and glanced over, smiling gently at the Slytherin. "Yes?"

"You're nervous. Why are you nervous?" Draco asked, suspicion clear on his face.

"Well, it might be because I don't know how you will take to my artwork of you." Harry admitted, not wanting to lie on their last day. Any other day he would have.

Draco frowned at that, opening his mouth to speak when he heard the clapping from the front of the room. He turned and let his hand fall from the Gryffindors leg, his eyes focused on the first group.

It was two Hufflepuffs, their artwork sloppy but with feeling. They presented and told the class the names and what inspired them to pick it. After they gave it to Farrell and the process repeated until it came to Ron and Hermione, who were before Harry and Draco.

Hermione showed the class hers, Ron's grinning face on the forefront of the canvas. In the background there was a patch of dull colored grass with a gray beach, the contrast highlighting Ron's fiery hair. She held it up and moved it so everyone could see it before tapping the bottom of the large image where there was a scrawled lopsided name.

"I named this piece _Aimé et rouge. _Which means 'loved and red' in French. I named it this because the first thing I fell in love with on Ron was his hair, which portrayed his fiery personality and his courageous heart." Hermione said, glancing over at Ron and smiling as she laid down her picture.

Ron looked a little shocked before he shook himself and held up his own drawing, made of simple lines that created Hermione's laugh and smile. "I call this one 'My favorite music'. I named it this because whenever Hermione laughs or chuckles it makes the purest sound in my head and is the most beautiful noise I have ever heard." He said as he blushed, glancing at his feet as the class awed.

They turned in their canvas and walked back to their desk, both pleased with the others artwork as they held hands. Harry drew a breath before he glanced over at Draco, standing and grabbing his covered canvas before walking to the front of the class.

He heard Malfoy follow him and turned, seeing Hermione and Ron smile at him. He felt relief wash over him, glad his friends didn't mind that he was dating the blonde Slytherin. He felt a hand on his arm and turned slightly, moving over so Draco could step beside him with his uncovered artwork.

"Do you want me to go first?" Malfoy asked quietly, grinning when Harry nodded quickly. He shook his head and turned to the class, displaying his artwork and enjoying the mutters. He moved it so everyone could see, taking a breath before speaking.

"I had picked a name for this piece, but found it was not to my liking. After looking for days on end I realized what was glaringly obvious." He said, his dramatic flair coming into play. "The name of this artwork is called 'Beloved Mine'." He said, relishing the whispers. "Everything in this picture is what I love the most during this semester, including Harry." He announced, grinning as he walked over and gave the stunned teacher his artwork.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and smiled, watching as Draco took his place beside him. He felt a bubble of nervousness and decided that he might as well get it over with. He drew a breath and placed the canvas at his feet, the top of it coming to his stomach.

He grabbed the fabric covering his artwork and glanced over at the Slytherin, tightening his grip before yanking the cover off and displaying his work. He heard gasps and a burst of whispering, glancing over at Malfoy and seeing his stunned face.

He inhaled deeply before turning to the class, hefting the large canvas up and moving it so everyone to see. On it was a moving picture of Draco, bursts of color doting the image while the rest was a wash of blacks and dark grey. Draco was on a bed, his body naked and Harry's invisibility cloak draped over his hips and thighs. The bed sheets were rumpled and on one side lay sketch books and packs of art pencils.

The image cut off before escaping from the mattress, everything still besides Draco who lay in the middle of the enormous bed. Draco was gazing up from the canvas, grinning. He moved his arm and reached forward, his smile erupting into silent laughter as his eyes shone and his lips moved. It was clear what the blonde was saying, the words soundless. The image repeated itself after Draco finished speaking, the artwork moving slowly and dreamlike.

The only color on the canvas was the blonde's eyes, the art supplies beside him, and the cloak that covered his hips. Each was bright and full of random colors, drawing attention to the rest of the art as it repeated over and over again.

Harry swallowed before speaking, his voice low and firm. "This piece is called 'Penciled In'." Harry announced, his voice spreading across the room. "I named it this for the way the memory holds onto the things we love and marks it in our hearts and eyes. How it writes a name that cannot be erased." He said, placing the canvas back at his feet and laying his hands on top of it. "This artwork shows how a simple thing such as laughter and the words 'I love you' can make everything else die away and allows us to focus on the things that matter most." Harry said, looking over at Draco and smiling. "How something as regular as an eye color can become your favorite shade because of the person who is looking back at you." Harry declared, his heart swelling. He broke eye contact with Draco and swept his gaze across the class, grinning as he did so. "That is what inspired me for my artwork." He said, his hand tightening around the canvas top.

"The way someone looks when they are in love." Harry finished, feeling the image beneath his hands repeat. He looked over at his Slytherin, uncaring of the applause that raged around him as he leaned forward and stole the boy's lips.

"I wasn't lying you know." Harry whispered as he gazed into Draco's stunned eyes. "I love you too much to _ever_ let you go." He said, his voice fierce with promise.

Malfoy gave a quiet gasp and lunged forward, wrapping his body around the Gryffindors as he smiled through a sheen of tears. "I believe you Harry." He said softly, his voice rough with emotion. "I believe you."

Harry smiled and hugged the blonde, glancing up as his classmates walked forward to admire his artwork and comment on his love for the boy he held. He heard none of it as the warmth of the Slytherin soaked into his skin, marking him from the inside out. He felt happiness burst behind his eyes and he laughed, staring down at Draco and drowning in the gray pools of his gaze.

"I love you." Harry said softly, the world around him fading.

Draco smiled, his eyes bright. "I love you too you crazy Gryffindor." He said fondly, snuggling closer and closing his eyes against reality. Harry hummed at that, feeling like those words were the perfect ending to a beautiful morning.

If only stories ended that way, then everything would be easier.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Draco hissed, standing in front of Harry as the Gryffindor smiled and rocked back on his heels. "You didn't even ask! You just assumed that I wanted it there!" He ranted, stomping his foot.

Harry chuckled at the picture his husband made, the blondes angry face causing tenderness to well up. "Well, did you want it anywhere else? This is your studio after all." Harry replied, glancing around at the artwork hanging off the walls and tables full of pencils and paints.

Draco sputtered, crossing his arms as he glanced away. "Just because there isn't anywhere else to put it doesn't mean you had to place it there." He grumbled, pouting as Harry chuckled and gathered him in his arms.

"After fifteen years you are still a hand full. How did I ever get so lucky?" He teased, rubbing the blonde's temple with his nose. "I put it there because I knew you would want it in place of an empty wall." He said, stepping away and grabbing the Slytherins hands before tugging him closer to the two paintings that hung in the middle of the wall.

Draco huffed, still pouting before he sighed and slumped against his husbands shoulder, gazing at the art with a fond tenderness. "I can't believe you still have them." He muttered, his fingers tightening around the Gryffindors hand. "Or better yet, I can't believe you found them."

"It took some digging in the basement but I was determined." Harry said, placing his chin on the blondes head. "I knew we had them. It just took some looking." He muttered, watching as one of the paintings moved with a dreamlike sluggishness.

"By why did you look for them?" Draco asked, glancing up at Harry as he reached forward with his free hand and ran his fingers across the paint and charcoal.

"Because to me they are important and I had hoped it would be the same for you." Harry replied, drinking in the bright inks and dark pencil. "I know it was years ago when we drew these, but even now before I saw them again I had remembered what they looked like."

Draco nodded, making a soft sound of agreement. "They are important to me." He said softly, the wedding band on his finger flashing as reached up and carded his hand through the Gryffindors hair. "I'm just surprised we still have them. I thought we had lost them during the move all those years ago."

"Me too." Harry said, lacing his fingers with the Slytherins. "I'm glad we didn't." He said as he looked down, smiling into his husband's eyes. "I'm also glad that Farrell let us have them back after our dramatic show of each other's love."

Draco chuckled at that, staring at the picture he had drawn and painted of Harry for a school project. It showed a much younger version of his husband, snow falling around him and a green and gold scarf wrapped around his neck with Honeydukes behind him. He felt his heart swell when he read the title beneath the picture, knowing what it was before he read it. 'Beloved Mine', faded and barely readable was scribbled beneath the paint, hastily drawn there in a moment of inspiration.

He switched his gaze to the next canvas, smiling as he saw a younger version of himself laugh and say the words 'I love you' as he smiled and reached up. The painting repeated itself after he finished speaking, the drawing slow and unhurried.

"'Penciled In'." Draco muttered, glancing over at Harry as his heart swelled. "I still remember the day you first showed this to me. I thought I had died and was in the best daydream I had ever created." He said as he leaned against Harry and kissed his cheek.

Harry chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around Malfoy as he gazed at his artwork. "I remember the look you gave me. It was the same one you had when I proposed to you during your birthday." He said, smiling as he brought to mind Draco's stunned and pale face. "I thought you would say no. Imagine my surprise when you did the opposite."

Malfoy laughed, nuzzling Harry's throat as he sighed. "I'm just glad you didn't lose your lunch when you asked me. I thought you would puke with how green your face was." He teased, warmth feeling his chest.

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes. Make fun of me for being nervous."

"I'm not making fun of you, I was just pointing out the obvious." Draco said, bursting with laughter when Harry suddenly swung him over his shoulder and started to walk to the door. "Harry! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to show you what happens when you laugh at me." He said wickedly, skittering past tables and canvas. He felt Draco struggle and he laughed, tightening his grip as he headed for the door.

Draco gasped and chuckled, glancing up and gazing at the two paintings on the wall. He felt his heart soften and he sighed, love bursting behind his eyes as Harry walked through the door, shutting it quietly behind him, cutting the paintings from view as the sun set through the windows, and marking the end of a perfect day.

* * *

HELLO! I am finally done with this story. I am so so so so so sorry it took so long! But its done now! So dont stab me just yet! Im glad to be back and in full running mood! I am typing like crazy over here! Who knew that writers block could be helpful? XD Well, i hope to here what you have to say because i love that crap! until next time!


End file.
